


Headland

by Mangoyogurt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And now they're suddenly out of town, Beach House, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoyogurt/pseuds/Mangoyogurt
Summary: It seems as if everyone else is moving on with their lives, so why shouldn't Rey? Packing up her things, she moves to Laguna Beach and begins to work for Kanata's, an antique shop right off of PCH. Living in a small beachside cottage out back, things start to look up for Rey.Until Benjamin Solo, purveyor of international antiques, walks through the front door. Rey doesn't know it yet, but the man's tenacity just might rival her own.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey still remembered the combination of shock and concern laced in Finn’s voice when she told him about the big move. Balancing her cellphone between a sweaty cheek and her bare shoulder, she idly thumbed at the hem of her tank top.

“Peanut, is it because of Rose? You know that we’d never make you feel like a third wheel. We promise not to-“

“No! I just need a change of pace. Of course it doesn’t have to do with Rose.”

Even if it had _everything_ to do with Rose. It wasn’t personal though. Rey loved the fiery woman who was always full of bounce and cheer. In fact, it had been Rey who introduced the couple, and she was thrilled that their relationship was progressing. Moving in together should be the start of a new chapter in their lives, and Rey sadly understood that there wasn’t a place for her in that storyline. 

Growing up in foster care together, Rey and Finn were inseparable. When Finn went off to UCSD, Rey followed even though she wasn’t going to college herself. The woman had barely graduated high school and worked at a local coffeeshop while she “figured herself out”. Despite her unconditional love for Finn, she still came home to their shared apartment nightly fighting feelings of inadequacy and jealousy. She was stuck making caramel macchiatos, while Finn was out making something of himself. Overcoming the circumstances of his past. Doing what Rey wished she had the courage to do. 

She should be thanking the couple though. Maybe this was the push she needed to shuck off the safety net of her brother, and finally do something with her life. Finn was graduating and Rose was moving in. Rey loved the two enough to know that she’d be a burden if she continued to live with the both of them. They deserved to enjoy being young working adults without having to worry about what Rey was, or wasn’t, doing. 

“But where will you live?” Finn nervously asked. “Isn’t Laguna Beach really expensive?”

“It is. But the owner of the shop has a cottage out in the back. She said that she wasn’t using it anyways, and that I could have it.” 

Rey could hear Finn pacing, and she felt guilty for being too cowardly to talk to him in person. Being face-to-face was dangerous though. At least through the phone he wouldn’t be able to read her honest apprehension and lack of confidence. Because even she had to admit to herself that this decision was sudden and not really well thought out. 

It had been a typical Wednesday when Rey found the job posting through a newspaper of all places. During the two o’ clock slump, she lazily thumbed through the paper some patron left behind. There, in the classifieds, was a job posting. The owner of an antiques boutique was looking for young help to bring her business “into this century” through proper cataloguing and setting up an online website. It looked straightforward and interesting enough. Plus, Rey always had a knack for what Finn jokingly called “scavenging”. 

Rey called up Kanata’s, and was instantly hired. Within the week, she had packed up the entirety of her meager possessions into two suitcases and head northward. 

Laguna Beach was less than 100 miles away, but it couldn’t have felt more different than the shores of San Diego. Rey hadn’t even noticed how tightly she had clutched the steering wheel of her beat up sedan. It was only when she felt her hands tingle from numbness that Rey’s grip slackened. 

The moment she pulled off of PCH, Rey sighed in relief. Parking along the curb, she took notice of a surprisingly large storefront. “KANATA” was painted across a wooden sign that lightly swung against the wind. Through dusty windows, she could see a hodgepodge of things piled atop each other within the shop. Tilting her head backwards, Rey closed her eyes and rested for a moment. 

She could smell saltwater in the air. The shop was close enough to the beach that if she strained hard enough, she could hear the gentle laps of water ebbing and flowing against the shoreline. Somehow, in that moment, she knew that she had made the right decision. 

The fact was only solidified when she met Maz, the owner. The wizened woman was straightforward, yet kind. Rey appreciated that her boss was rather hands-off. As long as Rey was productive and organized, then Maz really had no opinions on how her employee went about her day. 

Winding through the cluttered shop, the two women exited through a back door. Rey immediately stepped onto grass, and gasped at the sight in front of her. The rectangular cottage was quaint with a shingled roof and matching walls. Two long windows flanked a door painted in deep navy. Pale powder blue shutters framed the windows, and two smaller lanterns hung next to the front door.

“It’s modest, but it’s yours,” Maz kindly gestured towards the building. 

Rey could have cried right then and there. For the entirety of her life, she never had a space to call her own. Youth was spent crammed in bunkbeds with other foster kids. Even when she moved out, she had always lived with Finn. Stepping through the front door of her new home, she bounced with excitement. 

To any other person, it might have been meager. But to her it was everything. 

Rectangular in shape, a small kitchen area lined the left wall while a bed, desk, and chair was pushed against the right wall. Straight back was another door, and Rey eagerly threw it open and felt sand give underneath her sneakers. The view opened up to the ocean, and Rey realized that the store and cottage sat atop of small hill overlooking the sea. 

Maz smiled at Rey’s eagerness. “There’s a trail that leads directly to the beach,” she explained. The only thing Rey could think of doing was throwing her arms around the smaller woman’s neck. Words were unnecessary as Maz gave Rey an understanding pat against the back.

* * *

Rey easily settled into a routine at Kanata’s. She’d rouse with the sunlight and get a cup of coffee started. While it brewed, her typical “uniform” of cut-off denim shorts, a cropped tee, and long thick-knit cardigan was donned. Maz didn't really care what Rey wore at work - they did live by the beach after all. 

She’d then pull her hair into three vertically lined buns, and pour her coffee into a tumbler. Coffee in hand, she heads out to unlock the backdoor of the shop and let herself in. 

Rey loves the flexibility of her work. Some days she’ll spend the entire morning just cleaning the store and dusting off Maz’s unique wares while tagging the one-of-a-kind pieces. Other days she enjoys photographing the goods and uploading them to the website. Rey would pour over books and websites trying to learn as much as she could about whatever it was she was cataloguing. She loved the history of the place, and felt herself eager to learn as much as she could.

Today, she was perched atop the barstool behind the counter with a wooden pencil balanced between her lips. Wisps of brown hair loosened from her bun and hung annoyingly in front of her eyes. Yet, she couldn’t be bothered the move the pieces away. 

Rey was too engrossed in trying to price the book in her hands. Holding onto the teal spine, she gingerly ran a finger over the canvas bound cover. Only the word “Essays” was printed along the front. It was always good to err on the side of caution. She never knew whether she was holding a five hundred dollar antique, or one worth five thousand dollars.

“Fifteen hundred to two thousand dollars.” 

A low voice broke Rey out of her focus, and she nearly toppled out of her seat in surprise. Catching herself against the edge of the counter, she glared at the stranger who was now stifling a laugh. Despite her irritation, she still appreciated the warmth of his tobacco colored eyes. They were a soft contrast against the starkness of his dark locks hanging against pale skin. The man in front of her looked like the complete antithesis of Rey’s sun-kissed beach loving self. 

“Excuse me?” Rey huffed as she righted herself. 

He chucked, “I’m assuming you’re trying to price the book? It’s about fifteen hundred to two thousand dollars.” Rey really shouldn’t be so cross with a potential customer, but adrenaline was still pumping from her scare. Crossing her arms she huffed, “I don’t recall asking you for your opinion, but thanks.” 

Surprisingly, the man wasn’t put off by her curtness. His eyes merely twinkled in amusement as he reached over and flipped to the first page. Pointing to faded marking at the bottom, the man explained, “It’s signed by the author. And judging by the condition and layout, it looks first edition.” 

Rey wasn’t sure what to say in response. Thankfully, Maz appeared out of nowhere with a booming, “Benjamin Solo! You’re late. Still on Argentinian time, I see.” The shorter woman was unfazed by the sheer size of the man in front of her, and prodded him in the stomach with a single finger. He merely rolled his eyes and bent down to heave a cardboard box onto the counter. 

Maz climbed onto a second barstool and peered into the box. Pulling a pair of thick glasses onto her nose, she carefully examined the contents with a grin. “These are perfect, Benjamin. They’ll be excellent additions to my collection. Cash is acceptable, correct?” 

He was leaning against the counter with a smug grin. Silently holding out a palm towards Maz, he closed his fingers around an undisclosed number of bills she slapped into his hand. He stuffed the wad into his pants without counting and muttered a quick thanks. 

Rey found herself being torn between intrigue and disgust at his cocky confidence. 

Hoisting the box into her arms, Maz dropped to the floor and turned to leave. Halfway through the door to her office behind the counter, the older woman paused for a second. Turning towards Ben, she softly addressed the man. “Call your mother. She’s lonely without your father.” 

Maz didn’t wait for a response before disappearing into her office. 

Awkward silence settled into the room as Rey pretended to busy herself with typing at the aged computer Kanata’s used at the front. She refused to engage further with the man a mere two feet in front of her. She knew men like that. They swept into town just long enough to leave a trail of broken hearts behind them. She would be nobody’s story of a good time.

He cleared his throat and tapped on the glass counter. Rey’s eyes snapped up, and she felt her gaze soften at his clear discomfort. 

“I could help you price some more stuff. I, uh, help Maz source her antiques. She used to do it herself when she was younger, but had to stop because of the arthritis.” 

“No thanks. I won’t learn if I don’t do it myself.” 

“I could teach you. It wouldn’t be...”

“No. Thank you.” 

His shoulders visibly stiffened as his cheeks tinged with pink from embarrassment. Rey hated being harsh, but these types of things were better nipped in the bud. It wouldn’t do her any good to get involved, even platonically, with someone like Ben. Besides, it sounded like he traveled for a living. He’d just become another person who could leave her behind as they chased better and more exciting prospects. 

Ben ran a hand through his untidy locks. “Alright, then. I guess I’ll see you around...” 

“Rey. I’m Rey,” she supplied. It was the least she could do. 

“Rey,” Ben mouthed to himself. Shuffling backwards, he gave her a small nod before he turned to leave. The last thing Rey heard was the jingle of the door’s front bell as he exited the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rey's cottage.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10NDg6yQTeGc5LZHZyxd3MDG4j8i3E3WU)
> 
> More Ben to come next chapter. Something tells me that he's not the type to give up so easily ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Rey quietly let herself into Kanata’s and immediately stiffened at the muffled sound of arguing. Clutching onto her store key, survival instinct reared its head as she tip-toe’d towards the voices. Today was apparently the day when she’d finally put those self-defense classes to good use. 

Weren’t you supposed to go for the throat, first? Or was it the eyes? Maybe she was supposed to play dead? No, that was for bears. Rey silently debated with herself as she crept forward one foot at a time, only to halt at the sound of a familiar name. 

“Benjamin Solo, you are _unfortunately_ your father’s son. I’ve known your family for decades, so I can tell you from personal experience that your little scheme will never work.” 

“Now, listen here, Maz. If you’d just give me a chance...”

“Boy, are you _deaf_? I have no interest in...Rey? Come out here, girl. Crouching like that will do your back no favors. No matter how young you are.” 

Rey sheepishly stood to full hight as she unfurled herself from behind a short table, nearly knocking over a priceless vase in the process. Pocketing her keys, she shyly stepped up to Maz and Ben. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop. I just heard voices and I thought that there were burglars or something,” she muttered while running a hand along the back of her neck. 

Ben quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head downwards to look at Rey. “So...your plan was to ambush a pair of burglars with what? Your keys and a tumbler of coffee?” He scoffed in her direction.

“Oh, I’m sorry that I’m not an expert in shady behavior. Something _you_ seem to know a lot about.” 

“I think you mean being an expert in _common sense_. I’d like to see you try and take me down with a pair of keys Miss Krav Maga.”

“ _Miss Krav Maga_? I’ll take you down with my fucking pinky fi...” 

Rey suddenly cut herself off as she remembered that she was arguing with a near stranger in front of her boss. Clearing her throat, she quickly stepped backwards. She hadn’t even realized that the two of them were fuming and practically chest-to-chest. 

Except, it seemed as if Maz had disappeared during her spat with Ben. 

Rey pulled the edges of her cardigan tightly against her chest and huffed. She refused to let the likes of some wild and untamed monster rile her up this early in the morning. Fine, maybe “monster” was a bit harsh, but judging by the way his eyes glinted in amusement, Rey could take a relatively safe guess that this man liked arguing with her. 

Stomping away towards the front door, she ignored Ben’s loud footsteps as he followed right behind. Whipping around Rey spat, “Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Maybe a meeting with your weed dealer or a poor tourist to try and pick up for a one night stand?” 

Ben’s eyebrows shot right up to his hairline, and then he immediately burst into laughter. Doubling over, he clutched his stomach and barely replied in between wheezes. “As much as I’m flattered by your assumptions of me, you’re quite wrong, sweetheart.” 

“I’m not your sweetheart,” Rey seethed. She practically slammed the front sign from “closed” to “open”. Why was he still here bothering her? Shouldn’t he be off jet-setting to some other country? As much as Rey was finding herself irritated at the guy behind her, she had to reluctantly admit that he had good taste. 

Kanata’s was famous for its one-of-a-kind pieces. Stop by Maz’s place and you can find almost anything from anywhere. As soon as something came in, it pretty much flew off the shelf. Rey just assumed that Maz had things shipped in from some undisclosed supplier, and had no idea that it was an actual person sourcing the special items. 

She wasn’t going to let him know that, though. The last thing she’d want is his stupidly large head to blow off from getting any bigger. 

Instead of spitting back a retort, Ben merely reached around Rey to unlock the front door for her. She stiffened at the feeling of his arm brushing against her hip. The door clicked, and Ben stepped forward to push it outward. His chest was now just a hair away from her back, and Rey remained rooted in place for fear of any additional contact. 

His breath was warm as he quietly murmured, “I’ll see you around, sweetheart.” 

Swinging the door all the way out, he stepped around Rey and disappeared down the sidewalk. Just as the day before, she was left alone with nothing but the jingle of the front door to keep her company.

* * *

Rey was not the type to swoon over other people. During high school, she never related to girls who dissected every interaction with their crushes. She’s never been curious about what someone was up to, nor had she ever looked back on an interaction and wondered how it went. Caring too much like that was giving others power. Power she didn’t have the privilege of lending out. 

But fuming over a certain dark-haired traveler? Yeah, she was good at that. 

Rey angrily punched numbers into a calculator as she figured out the sales tax on Ben’s newest shipment. With each clack she muttered underneath her breath. “Stupid. Conceited. Jackass. Dumb. Excuse. For. A. Man.” 

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

To be frank, she wasn’t exactly sure why she hated him so much. Sure, Rey was easily fired up, but she was never quick to dislike. Ben was different though. His quick tongue and smug satisfaction every time he tugged a reaction out of her was infuriating. She hated all of the feelings that he seemed to drag up within her - emotions she worked very hard at controlling. 

He made her feel a confusing cocktail of _things_ , and that was completely unacceptable. 

Grunting in frustration, she slammed the innocent calculator against the counter and threw her head into her arms so she was flat against the glass. 

“I’d ask if this was a bad time, but it seems like any time is a bad time for you,” Ben’s voice interrupted her string of disgruntled mutters. Rey peered up over her arm and glared at the man. “Don’t you have literally anything else to do other than bother me at work?” 

“Can’t say that I do. I’m in between jobs until Maz needs another shipment.” His hands were pressed on either side of her as he leaned down to smirk at Rey. Rolling her eyes, she scooted away from his arms and ducked out of sight behind the counter. Pretending to shuffle things around, she sighed as Ben made no indication of leaving. 

She should have learned from their first interaction that the silent treatment was not effective against his tenacity. 

He craned his head over and wheedled, “I brought lunch. Thought it’d be a nice welcome gesture.” 

Rey ignored the gurgle of her stomach and replied with some difficulty. She’d never turned down food before. “No, thanks. I have something at home.” Ben’s lip quirked as if he could see right through her. He made a show of opening the bag up and rooted around inside. The action caused a waft of perfectly seared meat to float into the space. 

“That’s too bad. I guess that I’ll just have to eat all these tacos by myself. And the chips, too. The horchata might be a stretch, but I think that I could...” 

Rey popped back up and snatched the bag out of his hands. The paper crumbled into her fist at the top and she shoved past Ben to lock the front door and turn the sign over. Stalking back towards him, she gestured towards the back and huffed, “I only get thirty minutes for lunch. I guess that I’ll let you join me since you bought lunch.” 

Ben gleefully followed her towards the cottage, but not before adding, “I’ve been coming to Kanata’s since I was two feet tall. I know for a fact that your lunch break is an hour.” 

Rey didn’t trust Ben enough to have him see the interior of her home. It was her sanctuary. Somehow having Ben catch a glimpse of the space felt far too intimate. Instead, she lead him around the exterior of her cottage towards the back where a small square table sat between two wooden deck chairs.

Kicking off her sneakers, she sank into her seat while propping a leg on the table and folding the other underneath her thigh. Ben sat next to her, but not before shoving her leg away. She was about to protest, but stopped as Ben set two large styrofoam cups down where her foot once was. 

“You’re feral,” Ben teased. 

“And you’re annoyingly persistent,” Rey shot back.

Rey dug into the bag and decided to crown herself unofficial keeper of the food. Ben seemed more than happy to oblige, as he patiently waited for Rey to hand him his portion of the meal. Even if he was the one to pay for it all. 

They sat back to eat, and for the first time the pair was relaxed in comfortable silence. No quips or snark - just the sound of breaking waves and the call of seagulls to accompany them. Rey hummed in pleasure as she dug her toes into the sand dotted with blades of grass reaching up towards the sun. 

Everything was warm here in Laguna Beach. Like a lazy cat stretching out, she never missed a chance to drink in as much of that warmth as possible. 

Ben reached over to pluck a chip from their shared plate and dunked it in some fresh salsa. “So, you’re clearly English. What brings you to California?” He asked before popping the fried goodness into his mouth. 

Rey snorted. 

“My parents brought me with them on vacation when I was a toddler. Unfortunately, they both OD’d in the hotel room, and I got put into foster care afterwards. What about you? Family in the area?” 

It’s not that Rey took the death of her parents lightly. She was just tired of beating around the bush. Early on, she found that the way people reacted to the truth said a lot of what they’d think of her. Finn always bemoaned her tactics though. He’d implore her to wait until at least the fifth... or tenth date to share her story, and to “not put it so bluntly”.

But Rey felt that a man had no business settling in between her thighs if he couldn’t deal with the realities of her history. It wasn’t some misguided nod towards Marilyn Monroe’s sentiment regarding “handling someone at their worst” though. 

Rey was just a realist. You kind of have to become one if your parents left you alone on a goddamn beach to get high.

Either way, none of that mattered with Ben. It wasn’t like this was a date. She peeked over at Ben, and saw that he was gazing out towards the horizon with a contemplative look on his face. She couldn’t quite read him, and held her breath in anticipation. 

“I grew up in Orange County. It’s just my mom and me. I don’t talk to her much, though. Especially not since I accidentally killed my dad.” 

Rey fully turned to look at him, and merely replied with a soft “huh”. From this angle, she could appreciate the sharpness of his profile. Small moles broke up the paleness of his skin, and she found herself itching to trace them with the tip of her tongue. 

Ben turned to meet her gaze and replied with a hum of his own. They stared at each other as quietness returned to fill the space between the two. A gentle smile climbed up Rey’s cheeks and she felt herself reconsidering the man in front of her. 

Maybe she had gotten Benjamin Solo wrong after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm honestly so touched by the kindness of your comments last chapter. I was a bit nervous writing for Reylo for the first time, and your sweetness just gave me so much excitement and joy to continue onward! Thank you for taking the time to share your thoughts <3


	3. Chapter 3

Benjamin Solo was far too self-assured for his own good. He was difficult, had a penchant for chasing risks, and a taste for wild women. Despite his rather in-your-face shortcomings though, Rey found that if she looked close enough there was more to the story. 

It was what laid between the lines that spoke volumes of what made up the man. 

When she had brazenly shared the sordid demise of her parents, Rey had been ready to accept several reactions. Sadness, misguided anger on her behalf, awkwardness, or worst of all - pity. For some inexplicable reason, it was always pity that irritated Rey the most. 

Ben’s face read none of those emotions, though. And when he had handed her a piece of his own unpleasant past, Rey understood that he wasn’t taking her story lightly or making some sort of comparison. It simply set them on equal footing.

Although they didn’t dive further into their history, Rey found herself intrigued by Ben. As she returned to scarfing down carnitas, Rey felt the protective walls surrounding her heart waver just the slightest. But Ben still had a long way to go before she’d ever wholly let him in. That privilege had to be earned.

And boy, was he having a hard time earning it. 

The front bell jingled, and Rey didn’t even have to look up to know that it was Ben walking through the door. The heavy clunk of his faded mahogany leather boots was unmistakable as they shuffled their way towards the front counter. As per their standard routine, Rey continued to lazily flip through a magazine while ignoring Ben’s presence. 

Licking a finger, she swiped at a glossy page and casually whistled while Ben leaned against the front glass. 

“So, what’ll it be today?” He asked.

Rey tossed him a flat glance, a minute lift of a single brow as the only indication of her interest. _Slight_ interest. 

Ben pushed his body to crowd into Rey’s space just a little more. Using a single finger to lower her magazine to the table he teased, “Are we going to start with the arguing now, or after lunch? If we get soft serve then we could schedule the fighting post-dessert. It’s up to you, sweetheart.” 

Rey groaned and tried to lift her summer issue of Women’s Health back up to eye level. Couldn’t he see that she was in the middle of a _very_ riveting article regarding the importance of cardio? Apparently Zumba could change her life, and Rey just _needed_ to finish reading it before dealing with the likes of Ben. 

Snatching the paper out of her hand, Ben ignored Rey’s gasp of protest and sighed, “I guess it’s before lunch, then.” Rey stood on the bottom rung of her stool, and still wasn’t tall enough to reach the magazine now waving around above Ben’s head. He held it just out of reach and tutted at her attempts of getting it back. 

“You’re being childish. Give me my magazine back!” Rey shouted. He merely continued to move it further out of reach. Smirking down at Rey he wondered aloud, “I wonder what Maz’s policy on reading Women’s Health during working hours is? Should I ask and find out?” 

Ben’s name turned into a squeal on Rey’s lips as her final lurch turned into a fall. Stumbling forward, her arms could find purchase on nothing but air as she began to tumble towards the ground. Just in time, Ben dropped the magazine while his hands shot out to grab Rey around the waist. Her palms came to rest around his shoulders, and she felt her breath stutter at the sudden closeness.

Ben’s grip tightened around Rey’s narrow waist as his lips parted in awe. He’d had his arms around a fair share of women, but Ben had never been left speechless before. 

No quick joke or sharp quip could be found in his arsenal of defensive emotional avoidance. His brain practically stopped working as he swore Rey’s fingers gently caressed his skin. He could feel the hairs at the nape of his neck part to make room for her touch. 

Tension crackled in the limited space between their bodies for just a moment before Rey pushed herself back into her seat. Ben awkwardly cleared his throat in response and shoved both hands into his pockets, immediately missing the warmth of her freckled skin underneath his touch. 

“So, lunch?” Rey quietly asked. Her voice was far more timid than usual, and Ben’s curiosity flared at the sudden change. Avoiding eye contact he merely murmured in response, “Yeah, lunch.”

* * *

It was a good day to be out by the water. Of course, it seemed like every day was a good day to visit the sea when you lived in Laguna Beach. But Rey was good at appreciating the positives in her life, and never missed an opportunity to feel grateful for her blessings. She felt coarse sand slide between the soles of her white Keds and the sidewalk made of weathered wooden planks. It was the closet they could get to the beach without running the risk of getting sand everywhere. 

Ben trailed next to her, his posture reminiscent of a concrete slab as he consciously avoided swinging the arm closet to Rey lest he accidentally touch the woman. It seemed like the pair were doing their best to refrain from any physical contact since their earlier encounter. Rey hated the sudden rigid air between the two as they stiffly walked towards the Cantina. 

The pair settled into silence as they each engaged in their own silent debates within themselves. Ben chastised himself for acting like a total touch-starved virgin. Surely he could hold a woman against his body without extrapolating non-existent meaning from the act. He was merely preventing a friend from taking a tumble. That was all there was to it. 

Even if his mind covertly considered loosening a few screws around Maz’s stools.

Rey, meanwhile, hated her traitorous body for betraying her. She hadn’t even realized that her hands were caressing the back of Ben’s neck until his grip tightened around her waist. She refused to develop a crush so soon after arriving. This was the time for her to find some independence. Not fall into bed with a handsome man. 

Unable to bear the awkward silence any longer, Rey suddenly blurted out a question plaguing her mind since he had brought the subject up several days ago. 

“So, how does one accidentally kill their father?”

Ben stopped walking and slowly turned towards Rey. Although his expression read surprise, he didn’t seem offended. Instead of answering, he lobbed a question of his own back in her direction. 

“Do you think you could ever hate someone?” 

Rey stopped walking as well, and stepped towards Ben as he pulled her onto the sand and out of pedestrian traffic. His hand lingered by her wrist, but quickly dropped back to his side. 

“Yes.” 

Frankly, Rey was surprised that she managed to mature into a somewhat well-adjusted adult. Most children learned marketable skills from their parents such as empathy, the alphabet, or table manners. At least that’s what Rey assumed. From Plutt, her first foster father, she had learned deceit, the back breaking nature of physical labor, and a choice amount of foul language.

Rey was an all-around nice person, but she wasn’t a saint. While she did her best to chase after the good in people, some were simply irredeemable in her eyes. So, yeah. She hated Plutt.

Her firm and unapologetic answer caught Ben by surprise. Lifting his chin up, he tilted his head up in search of warmth from the noontime sun. Despite closing his eyes, he could feel the heat of Rey’s gaze as she waited for his next sentence. 

“For the longest time, I thought that I hated my parents. But it turned out that I was just a stereotypical spoiled private schooler living in Newport Beach. You don’t exactly become a well-adjusted kid if you’ve never heard the word ‘no’. I was a terrible son and an all-around little shit. My mother always tried to throw money at my problems, while my father was too emotionally detached to deal with me so he preferred avoiding me all together...”

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It had been a while since he had to talk about his past. Probably because everyone within a twenty-five mile radius of town already knew the circumstances of Han Solo’s death. It was part of the reason why Ben preferred traveling so much. There were fewer familiar faces to judge him while traversing the globe. 

“...anyways, I was seventeen and had gotten into a huge fight with my parents about something totally benign. I ended up stealing my dad’s boat to prove a point. God, I was such a fucking idiot. I thought I was this big man throwing back beers on the deck. My ego was so huge that I didn’t even realize a storm was rolling in...”

Ben was so fixated on his story he hadn’t even realized that Rey had slowly inched her way forward. A hand calmly ran up and down his arm before gingerly settling by his shaking fist. Rey carefully pried the tight grip apart to lace his fingers between her own. She gave him a soft squeeze as a silent gesture to please continue. 

“Because my father _wasn’t_ an idiot, he noticed the storm immediately. Since I had taken his ship, he had to come out to get me on this dingy little thing. The bad weather was in full swing by then, and before he could climb onboard...his boat had capsized...and they...”

He paused and looked down in shame as Rey tried to meet his gaze with her soft and concerned eyes. He had already come this far, and if she was going to agree with the majority of town and rightly think he was a privileged dick who killed his father...well, at least he was able to enjoy her company for two short weeks before it all went to shit. 

“...they never recovered his body. It must have been dragged down to the seafloor. I think the worst part of it all was the fact that my mother _could_ still look me in the eyes. Even when everyone else couldn’t.”

“It sounds like your parents loved you a lot,” Rey quietly whispered. The first words from her were filled with hope and subtle comfort. Ben gave her a shaky and dry laugh. “Yeah, she does. But shame and guilt are powerful emotions. How do you apologize to a ghost? Or to the woman whose husband you’ve killed?” 

Rey didn’t know what to say, because what was there to say anyways? This wasn’t something that could be soothed with words. Instead, she reached up to pull Ben into her arms for a hug. He rested his chin atop her head and allowed his frame to melt into her embrace. Rey did her best to silently press soothing waves of understanding through her touch.

It was an odd sensation. Rey and Ben felt as if they were isolated from the world around them. They were two broken individuals barely holding themselves together while standing amongst an oblivious world that continued to move onward while they drowned in sorrow.

A beachball suddenly bounced off the back of Ben’s head, and he snapped out of his daze. Reluctantly pulling out of Rey’s arms, he whipped around and met the eyes of a terrified seven-year-old. The poor kid shook as his eyes traveled up what felt like several miles to meet Ben’s look of surprise. 

Rey stifled a laugh as the two watched each other in silence. The little kid wore nothing but small swim trunks with tiny smiling whales dotted all over the fabric. The print of his shorts was a complete juxtaposition to the fear in his eyes. Ben suddenly dropped down to a crouch and smiled at the boy.

“You’ve got quite a throw there, kid.” 

The boy sheepishly dug his heel into the sand and muttered, “Sorry. It was an accident, sir.” Ben grinned and ruffled his sandy blonde hair. “It’s okay. But you better go find that ball before a seagull makes off with it,” he teased. All fear dissolved from his posture as the kid smiled up at Ben. He turned to run off, but not before turning around to shout over his shoulder, “Your girlfriend is really pretty!” 

Ben choked, but the little boy disappeared towards the shoreline before he could respond. Rey merely laughed and lightly kicked Ben’s shin. Leaning over with a look of mischief she muttered, “In your dreams, Ben.” He watched her retreating figure as Rey jumped back onto the boardwalk and headed towards lunch. Biting the bottom of his lip, Ben silently admitted that he wasn’t completely put off by the notion. Shaking off the thought, he chased after Rey.

Regardless of what he thought of their situation, something about the combination of their sudden closeness and the humor in Ben getting whacked in the head dissipated all previous tension. They returned to playful banter, starting with Ben teasing Rey for her ridiculous choice in hairstyle. 

She stuck a tongue out and warned, “Careful, Solo. Or I’ll pin you down and give that stupidly soft hair of yours some fancy braiding.” 

Nudging her shoulder with his own, he sent her a smoldering look. “Is that a promise, sweetheart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost lost my damn mind and wanted to write a Cast Away, a la Tom Hanks, plot line into the story for Han. But then I realized that was insane. 
> 
> Anyways, we're finally making some _head_ way (get it? Headland? Headway? Jesus, I need some sleep...) with these two! Next chapter we introduce more people into the fold, and see what happens. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my nonsense. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! I hope you all have a fantastic weekend <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben acts like Ben, and it gets him in trouble with someone important to Rey.

“Peanut, I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer! Do you understand me?” 

Rey rolled her eyes as she ignored Finn’s weak attempts at sounding threatening through the receiver. She knew her brother like the back of her hand - he was all bark and no bite. Gracefully moving up a rickety stepladder that probably lived through Woodstock, Rey attempted to shift a few rolled up maps aside so she could dust. They were stubbornly sliding towards the back of the bookshelf, and Rey swiped at them in agitation. The browned paper danced just out of reach as her fingertips brushed against the chalky edges. 

“Yes. We can go to dinner. No, you can’t pay,” Rey groused as the rolls seemed to slide further out of reach. Was this bookcase enchanted? It was leaning against the wall, but somehow the depth seemed endless. 

“Rey. Why is it so hard for you to let me be a good big brother?” 

“You do know that we’re the same age, right?” 

“But I’m clearly the more mature one. Remember the Halloween debacle of oh-four? I told you not to eat all that candy, but you didn’t listen. Feel free to remind me who threw up all those Tootsie Rolls, because it wasn’t me.” 

Rey sighed and switched the phone to her other shoulder. Giving up on the task at hand, she rested an arm against the wood and replied, “Fine. But only if you let me pay for drinks afterwards.” 

She flinched as the excited shrieks of Rose somehow managed to overpower Finn’s hurrahs. A fond smile danced across Rey’s features at her friend’s exuberance through the phone. 

“I can’t wait. I’ll see you this weekend! Love you!” Finn shouted over his girlfriend’s animated screaming. Rey chuckled and shook her head at their antics. They really were quite the couple. 

“I love you too, Peanut!” Rey cheerily sang back. 

The line went dead and Rey stuck her phone into her back pocket. A throat cleared from behind and she jolted in surprise, nearly falling off the ladder. Ben was looking up at her, a curious expression on his face. 

“Peanut, huh? You’ve been here for a month and already found a boyfriend? Cute nickname,” Ben teased. Despite the playful lilt to his syllables, his eyes were noticeably hard, yet unreadable. Rey furrowed her brows at his odd reaction. 

Despite standing on a step stool, she was just barely eye level with the man. “Don’t be weird, Solo. He’s my brother,” she chastised after smacking him with a dust rag. Hopping off, she brushed past the man and sauntered away towards an arrangement of Dutch porcelain figurines. They were glazed white with swirls of blue motifs painted across miniature people adorned in what Rey assumed to be historical Dutch attire. 

Picking up a small woman, she tenderly ran over the glossy surface with her cloth. Cleaning day always left Rey a bit wistful. She’d hold pieces of the world she never had a chance to explore. Sometimes she’d spend a good ten minutes turning over a handwoven basket and wonder what it would be like to see where it came from.

What would the woman who made it say to Rey? Would her workplace smell of raw tree bark? Are her hands coarse from shredding the fibers over and over again? 

_Was she happy?_

Rey turned to look up at Ben. He had a developed a habit of coming in earlier to hang out before taking her out to lunch. Normally she didn’t mind, but wishful daydreams of travel had left Rey in a bit of a mood. 

“I didn’t know that you had a brother,” Ben pressed. Rey set the little woman down and turned to address Ben. “We’re not blood related,” Rey explained. “We had a short placement together, and got really close.” 

Ben smirked and joked, “Needed someone to keep an eye out for you, huh?” 

Rey actually snorted in response. Someone certainly needed an eye kept out, and it wasn’t Rey. She still remembered the day they had first met. Rey had left her peanut butter and jelly sandwich out on the park bench as she got distracted with playing on the swing. She looked over and caught a strange boy poking around her lunch pail, and assumed that he was trying to steal her lunch. 

Nobody stole from Rey. They certainly didn’t steal her food. 

Despite an obvious size difference, she had him on the floor with his shirt in her fist before the poor guy could explain that he was just putting her food back so sand didn’t get on it. That day, she made a new friend and for the first time in her life, Rey split a sandwich with someone else. They started calling each other peanut as a joke shortly thereafter.

Picking up a porcelain calf, she gingerly swiped around its tiny horns and sighed. Satisfied with how light reflected off the glassy surface, she set it down between the miniature family. It was a cute little scene - a woman, man, child, calf, and windmill. All pristine and perfect. Noticing Rey’s atypical reticence, Ben tilted his head to study the woman. 

“Have you been? To the Netherlands?” 

Another snort escaped Rey. Words seemed to be failing the woman on this sunny afternoon. 

“Would you like to go?” Ben cautiously continued. 

That got Rey’s attention. Her head snapped around and she sighed, “Of course I’d love to go. But people don’t just get up and...go places. I have a life here. I have Finn, and Rose, and...my cottage.”

Even the last part sounded a tad lame to Rey’s ears, but she persisted nonetheless. Ben was still following after Rey as she moved onto folding and stacking a pile of Chinese silk scarfs. Unaware that she had folded and refolded the same square three times she continued, “Plus, plane tickets aren’t cheap and...and...”

What could she say? That moving to Laguna Beach was literally the furthest she’d ever been from her “home” in San Diego? That sure - she knew her parents weren’t ever coming back, but part of her felt like leaving the beach was like leaving them behind? Whichever way she spun it, Rey knew she sounded pitiful. 

Ben’s eyes were soft though, as he gently tugged a silk scarf out of Rey’s hand. The fabric felt like water as it slid through the woman’s nimble fingers. He carefully matched the corners and placed the square neatly atop another identical scarf. They stood in silence - Rey toying at her bottom lip while Ben methodically folded scarf after scarf in her place. 

With the last one in place, Ben placed a wide palm flat against the top of the stack and quietly spoke. “I get it. Getting out of town and leaving everything behind to chase the unknown is unsettling and frightening. But if you ever feel compelled...let me know. You deserve to see all the places you work so hard at preserving here at Maz’s.” 

“Ben, I think that...”

She never finished her sentence. The front bell rang, and Rey immediately ran to greet the customer.

* * *

Despite being a balmy and seemingly random Wednesday night, the Cantina was packed. Locals flocked to the hidden rooftop bar on a near daily basis, and Rey couldn’t blame them. It sat atop a small bed and breakfast with a perfect view of the beach below. Bulbs of vintage inspired lights were strung in a criss-cross pattern overhead, and you could always count on the live band to keep things upbeat. 

The trio got lucky, and Finn managed to wrangle seats with the best view. The sherbet colored sun was just barely setting below the horizon, casting a warm glow in the air. It was the perfect ending to a night of catching up with her favorite people in the world.

Finn volunteered to grab everyone drinks, and disappeared after giving Rose a quick peck on the cheek. Taking advantage of her boyfriend’s absence as he went off in search of libations, Rose pounced on her opportunity to grill her best friend for more _interesting_ updates. Leaning forward on both arms, she lowered her voice and threw out a seemingly innocent question. 

“Have you made any new friends in the neighborhood? Are the locals nice?”

Rey felt surprised that Ben was the first person to come to the forefront of her thoughts. He wasn’t “nice”, really. He was so much more than just nice. He was...

He was _Ben_ . 

Sensing Rey’s hesitation, Rose’s eyes narrowed in interest as she subtly shifted to sit closer to her friend. Her voice dipped to a whisper as Rose made a show of checking if the coast was clear of Finn. “Is there a _specific_ local you’d like to tell me about?” 

All it took was a single blush from Rey before Rose squealed in excitement and launched into Rey’s arms. Squeezing as tightly as possible Rose practically hissed, “Yes! Spill. Details. I want it all, girlfriend!” 

Rose was positively beaming, elated to finally have a new topic to discuss that wasn’t cars or popular culture. Not that she ever minded discussing their mutual hobbies at length. It was just that she sometimes wished to have more _juicy_ topics to dissect. And while she’d never admit it out loud, Rose worried that her best friend was lonely.

“Well, yeah, I made a friend. I’ve actually been spending a lot of time with him-”

“Him?” Rose’s eyebrows wagged as she drew out the last syllable. 

“Yes. It’s a ‘him’,” Rey giggled. She proceeded to divulged every thought she hadn’t had the opportunity to share prior to their night out. It was almost therapeutic in a way. She relayed how frustrating arguing with Ben was, but also reluctantly admitted that she might actually enjoy the spats more than she let on.

Rey spoke of how he made her feel at home in Laguna Beach, and how despite only hanging out for a few short weeks she felt an inexplicable pull and closeness to the man. 

She even shyly shared how Ben hinted at inviting her along on his travels, and how tempting the idea was. That she might even see Ben as more than just a friend.

“Oh my God,” Rose gasped in response.

“I know! I know! It’s totally unlike me...”

Rey’s sentence was interrupted as Rose gripped onto her shirt and cried out, “No! Oh my God!” The petite woman shouted as she leapt out of her seat. Following Rose’s trajectory, Rey gasped and bounded out of her seat as well.

Clear across the bar, Finn looked to be engaged in a fight with another man. The two guys were squared off and shoving each other back and forth as a crowd began to form a circle around the pair. Although the second man had his back towards Rey, she instantly recognized the familiar broad shoulders. 

“Wave your hand in my fucking face again,” Finn shouted as he gave Ben a firm push against the chest. Rey’s eyes widened in shock as Ben taunted in return with a mocking laugh. He thrust himself into Finn’s face and sneered, “Look, princess - if you’d like to waste space daydreaming, find another bar.” 

Finn cocked his fist back, and Rose immediately sprang in front of her boyfriend. She threw herself around his body, caging his arms against his side. Meanwhile, Rey instinctively thrust herself towards Ben. He looked down in shock as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Pushing her weight forward, she pressed herself against his chest.

The soft cotton of his shirt muffled her voice as she shouted, “Ben! Calm down!” The muscles in his arms relaxed as he slowly brought a palm to rest against her back. Embarrassment colored his pale skin as he felt her muscles tremble in response to the outburst. 

“Get your hands off my fuckin’ sister you perv!” Finn screamed in response. Despite Rose’s efforts, he still attempted to flail his way towards Ben. 

Just in time, a burly bouncer arrived to separate everyone. He stood at a threatening height between six and a hundred feet tall. The menacing man growled at the crowd, and everyone dispersed in response. If Rey wasn’t worried that her brother and friend were about to punch each other out, she probably would have found humor in how the band awkwardly struck up a new tune. 

“Seriously, Solo? Keeping your father’s legacy alive I see,” the man gruffly reprimanded a sheepish looking Ben. He would have ran a hand behind his neck, but Rey’s arms were still firming holding him in a tight grip. 

“Sorry, Chewie. Didn’t mean to let things get out of hand.” 

Finn audibly scoffed in response. “That wasn’t the tune you were singing five minutes ago when you shoved me out of the way!” Rose ran a soothing hand up and down his back, and Rey could see her mouth moving to whisper gentle coos into Finn’s ear. 

Rey looked up at Ben, and frowned as he avoided her glare. The sound of glass being pushed across the bar top distracted everyone as the bartender drew attention to himself. He sighed and shook his head at the group as if this was merely a small nuisance and not a potential brawl.

He wiped his hands down and pointed at Ben. “Take your order and find something else to do that’s not fighting in front of me, Solo. You’re lucky I like you, or else I’d have Chewie toss your ass out.” 

Rey counted out three drinks, and pinched Ben. He yelped at her attack and groused, “What was that for?” She finally relaxed her grip, and moved to cross her arms instead. Folding them across her chest, she huffed, “Explain. Now. You almost beat up my brother!” 

“You mean, _I_ almost beat _him_ up,” Finn interjected. He flinched as Rose gave him a pinch of her own in response. The glare she gave him could wither flowers. 

Ben would never admit it, but it was impossible for him to deny Rey anything. Even if it cost the man his pride. Discomfort spread across his posture as he bit the side of his lip. Running the edge of his teeth across the plump flesh, he finally relented. 

“I saw you at the end of the bar with your friend - just the two of you. I thought I’d get everyone a round of drinks and try to...hang out with you guys. But this guy - your brother - was being too _nice_ , and let a shit ton of people cut in front of him. He was blocking my way to the bar though so I...” 

He glanced over at Finn and recoiled at the look of pure loathing the shorter man was shooting. 

“...I got a little _forceful_ and threw my hand out in front of his face. And...maybe waved the bills around...in his...space.” 

“Oh, Ben!” Rey admonished. She pouted up at her friend and gave him a disapproving shake of her head. Placing both hands against her hips, she tapped the tip of her toe against the worn wood beneath her sneakers. Turning towards her brother, Rey explained, “This is my friend, Ben. I know that he probably didn’t make the best first...”

Ben let out a sharp exhale and cut Rey off. Stepping in front of the woman, he decided that he needed to be a better man. Rey deserved that much if he wanted to stay in her life in any capacity. That started with him owning up to his temper and not allowing her to apologize on his behalf. Sticking a palm out, Ben attempted to level his voice to a more friendly decibel. “I’m sorry for being an impatient prick. I’m Ben.” 

Finn appraised the man in front of him as everyone waited with bated breaths. A slow smile broke out across his face as he thrust a palm into Ben’s hand. After briefly shaking, Finn let go and sauntered over to the bar. He handed Rose and Rey their drinks before snatching Ben’s for himself. 

Calmly walking back towards their booth he called over his shoulder, “Thanks for the drinks, Ben!” 

Ben merely shook his head in amusement and leaned over to order another whiskey and Coke for himself. Rose quickly introduced herself before scurrying off towards Finn. Rey smiled at the act, knowing that her best friend was whispering a string of threats into Finn’s ear. It didn’t take much to deduce that Ben was the mysterious “friend” Rey was interested in. And the petite woman would stop at nothing to ensure that her best friend’s brother didn’t muck things up. 

A relieved laugh escaped Rey’s lips as she turned just as Ben received his order. 

“Want to join us? Since everyone’s introduced and whatnot,” Rey teased. Ben smirked and clinked his glass against her own. Condensation slid across her balmy skin, but Rey had a feeling that it wasn’t just the cool water making her hands slick. 

Looking up at Ben’s honey colored eyes was suddenly leaving her breathless. Lights danced over their heads as Ben returned her gaze. He took a slow sip from his tumbler before giving a silent nod. 

Maybe it was residual adrenaline from the almost fight, or maybe it was due to a sudden realization regarding her feelings towards Ben. Either way, she felt a surge of courage course through her veins. 

Her hand reached out and tentatively wrapped around Ben’s wrist before slowly sliding down to lace her fingers into his own. He looked down at their hands in shock, but Rey ignored his bewilderment. She felt unanticipated relief as he closed his grip around her hand. Smiling at one another, Ben allowed Rey to lead him towards her friends. 

And in that moment, Ben understood that he’d allow her to lead him anywhere. 

Wherever she chose, he would follow without question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm looking forward to finally pushing these two closer together. Honestly, I'm leaning towards redacting my slow burn tag, because I'm getting impatient, haha. 
> 
> Next up, we see how our little group gets along now that Ben's not acting like a total asshole ;)
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback! I love reading your thoughts and chatting with you guys. I hope you all have a fantastic weekend <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang continues their night out, and Ben faces a surprise ending.

Everything laid in the details. Rey had always been thankful for her talent in catching even the smallest of suggestions. This keen sense aided in giving the woman an edge to life. Her intuition often allowed her to snag the best deals or avoid the worst in people. Tonight, though? She could have gone without that aspect of her personality.

To say that the atmosphere was tense would have been an understatement. It was subtle, but it was there. It was in the way Rose’s eyes quickly darted between each individual, her brows tugged slightly towards the middle in concern. Or how Finn’s breathes came in quick succession before one long exhale. Even Ben was uncharacteristically shaken as he methodically tore small strips off his bar napkin before balling them up into tiny clumps. 

Finn leveled a thinly veiled glare over the rim of his glass as he observed Rey and Ben silently sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. Judging by the way Ben was avoiding eye contact by staring intently at a nearby seagull, one could have thought the man had never seen a bird in his life.

Rose, in her typical sweet and welcoming nature, began her fourth attempt at small talk. Leaning her head against Finn’s shoulder, she ran a hand up and down his chest in a soothing manner.

“So...Ben...how long have you been hanging out with Rey?”

Finn narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, jostling his girlfriend in the process. “Yeah, _Ben_. How long have you guys been _hanging out_?” Rose jabbed him in the rib with a sharp elbow. It was almost frightening how the woman could maintain a pleasant smile while employing non-verbal threats towards her boyfriend.

Ben purposefully ignored Finn and turned towards Rose to reply, “We met at Kanata’s, the shop where Rey works. The owner is a client of mine. I help her source new antiques to trade and sell.”

“A regular ol’ Casanova just galavanting around the globe, huh? Doesn’t sound like much in the way of stability or responsibility,” Finn cut in. Rey felt Ben bristle next to her, and instantly sent Rose panicked eyes. The two women engaged in a silent conversation as Ben leaned back in his seat. Lazily draping an arm around the back of Rey’s seat, he smirked towards Finn.

“Some might feel that way, but I enjoy sticking around home. You could say that I prefer the local fare,” Ben replied with a wink. The man made a show of shifting his weight closer towards Rey, hand drifting down to rest against the bare skin exposed by Rey’s tank top. His fingers trailed over the slope of her arm, and Rey felt her skin prickle in response.

“Oi! What are you...” Finn was interrupted as Rose stood to pull her boyfriend out of his seat. “Drinks? Anyone? Drinks sound good,” Rose interjected as she pushed Finn away and towards the bar. Turning towards Rey, she silently mouthed words of reassurance before quickly disappearing into the crowd. Rey could still hear protests from her brother as he was forcibly shoved away from the table. 

Like a child avoiding punishment for something he knew he did wrong, Ben once again found safety in staring at his friendly neighborhood seagull. Not one to allow anyone to get away with anything, Rey turned in her seat to shoot Ben a glare. 

“Really? ‘Local fare’? That’s one way to put it,” she sighed. Ben’s protests were halted with a raised hand as Rey continued, “Look, just because _I’m_ used to you being a jackass, doesn’t mean that you get to rile up my brother like that. If you want to have any semblance of a friendship with me, that starts with Finn.” 

Ben pouted. The behemoth of a man actually pouted in response. Rey was pretty sure that if he wasn’t comfortably cuddling into her side, he would have completed the picture by folding his arms in an act of childish petulance. 

“ _Ben_.” Rey’s voice was stern as she reached up to cup his chin. Turning his face in her direction, she forced the man to maintain eye contact. Silently glaring up at him, she patiently waited for his response. Minutes ticked by as Ben stubbornly gritted his teeth. Just as Rey’s expression began to fall into one of disappointment, he relented. “Fine. I’ll play nice with your brother,” he caved. 

A smile broke out on Rey’s face, and Ben was completely gone. Not a wrinkle in her perfect skin went unnoticed by the man. The tiniest dimple on her cheek, the folds at the edges of her eyes, or how her nose scrunched upwards - the details blended together in an intoxicating combination that inadvertently lead Ben to lean forward in his seat. 

He descended towards her lips without breaking eye contact. Soon, he crossed a threshold that could no longer be considered friendly. It seemed as if both adults were acting on instinct as Rey’s eyes quietly fluttered shut. 

Suddenly, the sound of a tall pitcher clunking against the tabletop broke Ben and Rey out of their reverie. They jumped apart, with Ben sliding his hand away and back into his lap. 

“Sangria on the house!” Rose chirped, totally unaware of what she had interrupted. Finn seemed less oblivious, and suspiciously glanced between the pair. It seemed that whatever threats his girlfriend had leveled during their absence worked though, as he remained silent. 

Drinks began to flow between all four individuals, and alcohol started to work its magic. As limbs and lips became looser, even Finn and Ben found tentative common ground and reached a point of amiable conversation. The two men looked on with amused eyes as Rey and Rose huddled nearby to conspiratorially whisper in one another’s ears. 

Ben wished he could get in on the chat, his curiosity piquing as a rather drunk Rose made not-so-subtle jabs in his direction with her finger while an inebriated Rey giggled in response. Although their “whispers” came out at a decibel that could only be coined as using one’s “outdoor voice”, Ben still couldn’t hear them over the loud music. As midnight neared, the live band had been replaced by a DJ while the center of the bar cleared into a dance floor. 

The table shook as Rose knocked into it on her way up. Hand slipped into Rey’s, she tugged her friend towards the DJ. “Come on losers, let’s dance!” She cried over her shoulder, hips already shimmying to the heady bass blaring through overhead speakers. 

It was clear to Ben that Rey would never consider herself a dancer. Yet, he still found her movements inexplicably enticing. The way she threw her hands up and twisted her hips in an unabashed manner left Ben salivating. She was unapologetically enjoying herself as she bopped to the music and swung around in Rose’s arms. The two women laughed and swayed in time. 

Ben felt the side of his face tingle from Finn’s searing stare. Sheepishly turning to look at the man whose sister he was just unabashedly leering at, Ben grimaced as he prepared himself for a verbal lashing. 

What happened next surprised him. Finn merely rolled his eyes and shook his head in response. Moving to stand behind his girlfriend, he gently maneuvered the woman towards him while giving Ben a subtle nod in Rey’s direction. 

Not willing to waste a single second in case Finn changed his mind, Ben smoothly slid in behind Rey. She automatically pressed her back against his chest and began to slow her movements. Ben nearly groaned as he felt the sensation of Rey rolling her backside into his more _private_ of parts. 

His hands settled by her waist, and Rey frowned at his sudden shyness in front of Finn. Tightly pressing her palms flat against the back of his hands, she gingerly slid both of their hands down towards her hips. Catching on, Ben was more than happy to oblige as he sharply pulled her against his body. 

Music drummed on as each individual lost themselves to the haze of alcohol. The darkness of night only added to the sudden sensual nature of their movements. Rey tilted her head back to fully lean against Ben and hummed with pleasure at the feeling of his wide palms sliding up and down her torso. 

It took every fiber of self-control within the man to stop himself from any forms of outrageous touching. His inner thoughts screamed to cup the soft swell of her breasts or to palm the peachy weight of her ass. Instead, he settled for tugging at Rey’s belt loops to keep her close against his body.

Sweat slicked and exhausted, Rey turned to fall into Ben’s waiting embrace. He laced his fingers behind the soft dip of her lower back and parked his chin atop her head. They slowed their movements to light swaying as Rey nuzzled deeper into the heat of Ben’s chest. 

How they got to this place of comfort seemed so effortless and natural that Rey wasn’t even surprised. Pulling away to look up at Ben, her heart stuttered as she realized that he was looking at her with the same eyes. Understanding mirrored in the depth of his expression, and Rey wondered if this would be the night they took their plunge.

Would risking the sanctity and safety of independence be worth the possibility of a future where she’d finally no longer be alone?

Ben clearly wasn’t facing the same dilemma as he ran his tongue along the edge of his bottom lip. His palm drifted upwards to gently tease the side of her face, first running up her throat before resting by her cheek. 

And then Rose appeared just in time to vomit on Ben’s shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is trying her best, guys x) I'm sure that we've all had one of _those_ nights, haha. Next up, we enjoy some more awkwardness from our two favorite kids <3
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! I truly cherish each and every kudos/comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey receives encouragement from an unlikely source, and takes a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! A longer chapter today because I couldn't stand to leave Ben out for too long :)

Rey wouldn’t necessarily consider herself a pensive individual. At least not in the way Ben prefers losing himself through the written word or has a habit of wandering off in thought, words trailing to dust as his mind jumps to a new topic. No, Rey was much more of an actionable individual. Still, she wasn’t immune to the stray curious notion here or there.

It could be a thought as innocuous as wondering what could motivate a customer to purchase five identical vintage chatillon scales in a single go. 

Sometimes the thoughts were weightier. Just like now. 

She focused on the sound of water receding, unwilling to face the subject of her musings. After Finn apologized on behalf of his girlfriend and quickly swept her away towards their hotel, Rey was left patiently waiting for Ben to clean himself up before he walked her home. 

How does one return to a moment lost? Rey felt her face tighten in exasperation as her mind danced around the idea of her life hinged on singular decisions. How a future could hang precariously balanced on the edge of a pin, ready to tip this way or that. 

What if Rose hadn’t pounded back half a pitcher of Sangria all to herself? Would Rey have kissed Ben? That thought in and of itself opened another line of questioning that left her head pounding with exertion and stress. 

Would it have meant anything to the man? Did it mean anything to her?

Of course it did, she moaned in her thoughts. Somewhere between the first taco they shared and this exact moment in time, Rey had lost herself to Ben. Even if her stubborn mind refused to acknowledge the fact. All that was left was to decipher whether or not Ben shared similar sentiments. 

She almost laughed. A pitiful and incensed laugh.

Twenty-two years of her life had been spent in avoidance of this moment as she attempted to thwart the foolishness which she understood to be love. And yet, despite her defenses, she still ended up falling. Perhaps it wasn’t “love”, but “like” was still enough to destroy one’s sense of worth and happiness. Stronger individuals had succumbed to “like”, and paid dearly for their misplaced optimism.

Yet, despite knowing the risks that came with placing your heart in another’s hands, she fell for Benjamin Solo. A man who obeyed his whims and chased adventure. A man who had no roots to speak of, and whose name cast rumors all throughout town. A man who sparked softness and longing Rey didn’t even know existed until he walked through the front door of Kanata’s. 

“Hey. What’s on your mind?” Ben’s voice was tentative, it’s timbre Rey likened to what he’d use if he didn’t want to spook a small animal. 

Just as she was about to reply with “nothing”, he leveled a knowing look towards Rey. It should frighten her how well the traveler knew her. He had every tell memorized, leaving no façade for Rey to hide behind. She sighed, “I don’t want to say.” 

“Annoying, but I can respect that.” 

Rey shot him an irritated look, and Ben merely laughed in response. They slipped back into quiet and arrived at Rey’s doors without starting another conversation. The tension was palpable as Ben lingered by the entrance. 

The lock turned and Rey pushed the door open. It swung into darkness, and Rey hesitated as Ben shifted from foot to foot. “You have tomorrow off, right?” He ventured. 

“Yeah. Uhm, I’m taking Finn and Rose out lunch. That stupidly fancy place right by the water.” 

“Watermarc?” 

Rey nodded and fidgeted with her keys. It was clear that neither wanted to leave, yet they continued to struggle with conversation. Ben leaned against the weathered wall of the cottage and added, “Well, I guess that I won’t be picking you up for lunch then.” 

“Oh. Did you, uhm, want to come?” 

“What? No, it’s...” 

“I mean, it’s totally...”

“...they’re your friends and...”

“...oh, yeah. I haven’t...” 

“...later, maybe.” 

“...okay. Sure, uhm, goodnight!”

“...see ya!” 

Rey’s cheeks flushed red as she practically flew into the cottage, door slamming shut behind her. Back flush against the wood, she silently banged her head against the door in exasperation. Of the entirety of knowing Ben, this had to be the most awkward moment. Period. 

Meanwhile, Ben stood wide-eyed and slack jawed on the other side. He slowly turned on his heel and shuffled towards home. 

“See ya? _See ya?_ Get it together, Solo,” he muttered underneath his breath. Sliding a hand through his hair, he shook his head in frustration. Two steps forward and one step back, Ben wondered how long he’d have to do this dance with Rey before they figured out their feelings.

* * *

The plastic nose pads of Rey’s aviators slid southward as sweat created a slick surface across her skin. The weather was fantastic, which meant that outdoor seating was teeming with tourists and locals alike during the lunch rush hour, and she was more than happy to people watch while waiting for her friends. 

She heard Rose before she saw the woman. The petite Asian bounded across the patio dodging waiters and tables alike. 

“Oh my God, Rey, I am _so_ sorry!” She cried while launching herself into Rey’s arms. Rose snuffled into her best friend’s shoulder, “I made a total ass of myself last night!” Rey laughed as she felt Finn carefully pry his girlfriend’s limbs away before she strangled his sister to death. 

Rose continued to babble while everyone settled into their seats. She was about to launch into another set of apologies when Rey interjected, “Rose, it’s fine! If anything, you probably saved me from making a huge mistake.” 

Her best friend tilted her head in confusion, dropping a menu to the table as she asked, “I don’t get it. I thought you liked him?” Rey picked at the edge of the laminated paper, slowly separating plastic from each other in the process. Staring down at her lap she muttered, “I mean, I _do_. But he’s this rich guy from Newport Beach jet-setting around the world, and I’m... I’m just...”

Finn interrupted that thought by reaching across the table to place a hand over Rey’s wrist. His voice was firm, yet soft. “Peanut. Self-deprecation isn’t a form of self-defense. It’s not fair for you to think of yourself like that.”

“I thought you’d be happy seeing how much you hate the guy,” Rey attempted to joke, immediately wincing as her voice fell flat. 

“He’s a jackass. I’m not arguing against that. But you guys clearly have chemistry, and he’s not a _total_ dick when it comes to you...” 

Rose piped up, “I think you guys are cute. Don’t listen to Finn. If he had it his way, you’d be single forever and live in our guest room until eighty.”

“She deserves the best!” Finn protested. 

“I’m not disagreeing with that. I’m just _saying_ that Rey _also_ deserves a chance at exploring her feelings!” 

Unwilling to be the cause of a fight between the two people she loved most in the world, Rey quickly jumped in. “Guys! It’s fine, really. It’s just a stupid crush.” That statement caused both Finn and Rose to turn their heads in her direction with incredulous looks painted across their faces. 

Finn frowned as he took in his sister’s defeated look. He knew her well. It wasn’t that Rey suffered from low self-esteem. She was just so damn guarded. Sighing at the sight in front of him, he finally relented with a reluctant huff. 

“I think you should give it a chance.” 

It was Rose and Rey’s turn to whip their heads in another direction as they gaped in response. Rose’s eyes beamed with pride while Rey’s expression held one of surprise. Finn simply rolled his eyes as he continued, “What? I’m protective, but not irrational. It’s clear that there’s _something_ there, and I think it’s time you took a chance. If all you do is play it safe, you might miss out on something really great. Even if it’s packaged in the body of a douchebag.” 

The waitress appeared just in time as Rey chucked her napkin at Finn’s head while Rose doubled over in laughter.

* * *

Pedaling down the street, Rey grinned at the sensation of wind whipping against her pink cheeks. Wisps of hair danced along her neck as she careened around a corner and parked at the local grocery store. It was payday, which meant she could splurge a little. For Rey, that meant stocking up on edible treats - the sweeter, the better.

Locking up Daisy, her powder blue bike, she skipped into the store. The sliding glass doors whooshed shut behind as she made a beeline to the candy aisle. What would it be today? Some sour watermelon candy for when she watched the sun set over a horizon burst in matching pinks and red? Or maybe she’d treat herself to a bag of Jolly Ranchers. Something sweet to suckle on while she packed online orders and shipped Maz’s trinkets to far-off places in the world.

Rey let out a semi-sad flutter of laughter. These inanimate objects had seen more of the world than she ever had. Deciding to shove both bags of candy into her cart, she sadly wondered if she’d ever have a chance to spread her wings. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go. She just never had the means. 

At least that was what she told herself. 

The aged wheels of her cart creaked underneath as she snaked up and down the aisles. It was an old habit of hers to wind through the grocery store. Even if she had gotten everything she came for, Rey still combed up and down the aisles. Just in case. It was in her nature to make sure. Double and triple check even if it made no sense. 

The baking aisle just came into view when a pair of wide shoulder blades followed her eyesight. Ben was fixated on two boxes of brownie mix. He comically weighed them in each hand with the same intensity he’d use on judging the worth of a Mayan artifact smuggled out of the country during the 20th century. 

Quietly sneaking up on him for once, Rey popped up behind his shoulder and snatched one of the boxes out of his grip. He yelped in surprise, and then huffed in annoyance as Rey tossed the box into her cart. 

“Always get the one with fudge. That’s, like, basic brownie knowledge,” she teased. 

Rey pushed the cart past Ben, and jumped as he eased himself next to her. Stuffing both hands into the pockets of his jeans, he leaned over to snoop at the goods inside her cart. Rey slapped him away and chastised, “Don’t be nosy.” He merely barked in laughter and nudged her back with his shoulder.

Somehow Ben became the one responsible for pushing the cart as Rey casually followed. He looked over at her with softness that seemed to increase in frequency lately. Despite never addressing the odd tension that had developed after their night at the Cantina with Finn and Rose, Ben still found himself being drawn closer and closer into Rey’s Orbit. Even if he had no deliveries for Maz, you could always find him at Kanata’s. 

It had even become something of a joke amongst locals. A joke that Rey densely had no awareness of. Her eyes would just merely twinkle in excitement whenever he appeared bearing gifts in the form of cupcakes, coffee, or whatever Rey had offhandedly mentioned craving. She didn’t do it on purpose. The woman just loved talking about food. 

And Ben loved listening.

The two of them would hole up behind the counter snacking and discussing random topics. Sometimes he’d sit close enough for their shoulders to touch as they hunched over a new item. Ben would gently explain why something would have to be priced the way it was, and Rey would cheer in glee whenever she quoted correctly on her first try. 

Oftentimes, Rey would implore Ben to share details of his travels with her. Haggling with Moroccan traders for the finest textiles. Running into trouble with some Japanese businessmen because Ben had been too stubborn to hire a translator. Boating through uncharted waters to find a rare gem in the Amazon. 

Rey drank the stories up as if she’d die of thirst if Ben didn’t tell her just one more tale. Her longing and sadness didn’t go unnoticed by Ben, and he silently promised himself to take her someday. He’d take her wherever she fancied, so long as he had the privilege of being by her side. 

He couldn’t quite describe how he felt about Rey. All he knew was that there was a part of her that was wild and electric, and it gave him life. Perhaps he was too fearful of directly addressing those feelings. The consequences of unrequited love seemed too heavy to handle. 

Rey was unlike any other who had crossed his path. Her own lively spirit seemed to crackle against his own, the two feeding off one another. Like two stars colliding, their closeness could not have been prevented even if they tried. Perhaps it was the fact that they both had shared their deepest hurts so quickly, or maybe it was the fact that Rey herself could never be held down and understood Ben on a fundamental level.

She drank his loneliness, doubts, and hurts up. By filling herself with his sorrows, she had unknowingly replaced his well with something else. Something lighter. Something better. 

She didn’t know it, but a few months could change someone’s life.

They wound up at checkout where Rey dutifully paid for her groceries. Ben carefully bagged everything up in her worn canvas tote bags as he joked, “Since you stole my brownie mix from me, will I get any?” 

Rey ignored Ben and thanked the cashier as she tucked change back into her little zippered pouch. Taking advantage of her short walk back to the bike racks, she contemplated Finn’s words of encouragement. There was clearly something there between herself and Ben. The two were practically inseparable, and Rey found her thoughts drifting towards the man in increased frequency. 

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to toe the water a bit. Check if it was safe to take the plunge.

She gently placed her bags into a little wicker basket nestled between the handlebars of her bike. Looking up at Ben, she smiled. “I’ll do one better. Why don’t you come over tonight, and I’ll bake them for you fresh.” 

Ben just about lost his mind. He’d never been invited to Rey’s home before. Sure, he’d hung out around it, and had even been atop it while installing her cable once... but never inside. He knew that it was tough for her to let people in literally and figuratively. To have someone see her home and to see _her_ was a lot. 

He eagerly nodded and replied, “Sure!” Ben winced as his voice cracked and attempted to nonchalantly clear his throat. He tried again. “Sure. I can bring dinner. Do you want me to cook? I make a mean spaghetti and meatballs.” 

Rey pulled her aviators over her nose and nodded. One foot on the pedal and one on the ground, she grinned at Ben’s eager eyes. “Perfect! You can use my kitchen if you want.” 

“Oh, okay! Yeah, that sounds great. Fantastic.” He hated how his voice swung towards the other end of the pendulum. It was now almost theatrically deep and lowered.

Rey didn’t seem phased. “Awesome. It’s a date,” she cheerily quipped before kicking off to pedal home. 

Ben stood rooted to the ground as he watched her retreating back. He let out a shaky chuckle, and promptly turned around and went right back into the grocery store. 

He had dinner to make, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a term for slow burn that suddenly explodes into...whatever the opposite of slow burn is?! Asking for a friend, hahahaha. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think <3 Next up, we find out whether or not Ben and Rey's get together is a dinner "date" or a dinner date...if you catch my drift ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date, or a "date", happens.

Three loud raps sounded against Rey’s front door, causing her to jump in surprise and drop the pillow she had been methodically fluffing during the past hour. Inviting Ben over for dinner had been done on a whim, which meant that her modest home was nowhere ready to take guests. 

She would never be considered dirty, but Finn has had a few choice words with Rey regarding her distaste for using a laundry hamper. Why spend money on a receptacle for clothing when that rickety chair in the corner would do just as well?

Quickly picking up the dropped pillow, she tossed it onto her bed before casting one last glance around the home. It would have to do. She at least made sure that there were no stray panties in plain sight, and that the kitchen area was impeccable. 

Opening the door, Rey couldn’t help the genuine excitement that bubbled up inside her chest. Ben’s wide grin matched her own, and she immediately reached out to help him with one of several bags in his arms. Tucking a paper bag filled to the brim into the crook of her elbow, she stepped up onto her toes to give Ben a one-armed hug. 

She pulled back and warmly ushered him into her home. “It’s not much, but welcome anyways,” she shyly waved a hand around the tiny space. While Rey knew that Ben would never judge her meager living conditions, she had heard a rumor that his family had a mansion up the Newport coast. It even overlooked the ocean, and all that jazz. 

He looked around and greedily took in as much of his surroundings as was socially acceptable. Making himself at home, Ben followed Rey to the kitchen and immediately began to unload his spoils. “You’re great! I, uh, I mean, your place is great. It’s...very you. I love it!” He exclaimed while flattening the paper bags. 

The home was very Rey, and Ben found himself absolutely adoring anything having to do with the woman. While some may call the cottage “quaint”, he saw so much more than that. Even in the most limiting of situations, Rey still managed to breathe life into her home. He eyed a row of broken seashells lining the kitchen windowsill and raised an eyebrow at Rey. 

Reaching out, she ran a loving finger along the cracks of the cream colored Cerith closet to her. Next to it was a starfish with a missing arm. Then came a Whelk with its tip cleanly cut off, and so on and so forth until the ledge ended. 

“I like the broken ones most. They deserve to be loved, too,” she murmured. 

His eyes softened, but Rey didn’t give him time to respond. She pulled her hand back and immediately began to busy herself with pulling out pots, pans, and various cutlery. That was where her assistance ended, as Ben insisted that he promised to cook tonight. Rey was more than happy to perch herself on the edge of the counter and steal bits and pieces of food as Ben dutifully prepared the meal. 

It was easy to be together, the pair settling into a natural rhythm and conversation. Ben’s large frame almost looked comical hunched inside the small home, but Rey couldn’t deny that somehow he just looked right hovering over the counter dicing tomatoes while Rey’s lithe legs swung next to him. Her heels tapped against the wooden cabinets underneath, and it sounded like music to Ben’s ears. 

“Jesus, save some cheese for dinner,” Ben chastised as he swatted her deft fingers away from the pile he had been freshly grating. 

Unbothered by the fact that her cheeks were stuffed with parmesan, her eyes twinkled with mischief as she lunged for another handful. Ben lurched forward to block, and Rey quickly twisted her torso forward for a second try. 

Grossly misjudging her balance, she swung too hard and began to topple over into Ben’s chest. His arms instinctively reached out to catch her, and they found themselves intertwined in an embrace. Shifting to move Rey upright, Ben’s cheeks heated as he felt her thighs open to let him in closer. 

Taking a chance, he stepped forward and in between her legs. Hands lowered to lay flat against the small of her back, he grinned at the feeling of Rey interlacing her fingers behind his neck. Staring down at her upturned face, Ben swallowed at the sight of Rey biting her lip. It would be impossible to deny the tension between them. Especially now when her features were so pliant and earnest.

“Careful. At the rate you’re eating, we won’t have anything left for dinner,” he teased. 

“I think I could find something to...eat,” she breathily replied. 

The oven timer rang shrilly, causing Rey to release her grip and jolt backwards. Refusing to allow something so trivial to interrupt their moment, Ben merely smirked at Rey. Gently lifting her chin up with his index finger and thumb, he pressed a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth. He winked and stepped away to attend to the food, leaving Rey blushing and giddy. 

With food done, Rey happily hopped down from her seat and helped plate everything. Her small dining table looked even smaller with an atypical amount of food piled up across the surface. It was a simple meal, but Ben really went all out - homemade garlic bread, spaghetti and meatballs, asparagus with lemon, a fancy bottle of red, and even a few extra large raviolis he insisted Rey try.

They chowed down and resumed their typical conversation, only this time sitting just a little bit closer than usual. And whenever their hands would brush, they’d allow the touch to linger while casting timid smiles at each other. 

Near the end of their meal, Rey jumped up to pop her brownies into the oven. The warm scent of chocolate and flour filled the small space where words couldn’t. Rey attempted to soothe her nerves by focusing on cleaning up dinner. Staring down at the sink as it steadily rose with warm soapy water, she quietly listened to the clinks of glass as Ben worked at slowly collecting their empty dishes. 

Ben had kissed her. 

Alright, fine. It was a peck at best. A smooch if she was being generous. It hadn’t even been on her lips, really. If anything, maybe he was aiming for her cheek and missed. But he had been holding onto her chin. Touching her skin with those powerful fingers that could certainly make her...

“I can hear you thinking from here. You might as well tell me what’s going on before you drive yourself insane,” Ben murmured from the dining table. The sound of glassware moving stopped, indicating that he had paused to focus on Rey. 

Flipping the faucet shut, she turned around to lean against the counter. 

“It’s nothing important, I just...” 

“Everything to do with you is important to me.” 

Ben’s voice was soft, but confident. Rey waited with bated breath for any sign of wavering on his part, but it never came. His eyes were earnest, and he never broke contact with Rey’s gaze. 

“Oh.” God, Rey hated how lame she sounded. She couldn’t find the words, though. There were simply too many emotions and questions assaulting her mind. Ben narrowed his eyes and stepped towards where Rey was standing. While still gentle, his voice pitched into a lower timbre. “Rey, why does it seem like you don’t believe me?” 

“It’s not that I don’t! I just...I mean, we’re such good friends and I don’t know...” 

_Shut up, Rey. Shut up, shut up, shut up._

It was too late though. As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, she knew that they were wholly unfair and borderline hurtful. Even with her limited dating experience, Rey knew that friends, even the best of friends, didn’t spend practically every day together. Friends didn’t look at each other with longing, or felt physical tension whenever they’d do something as inconsequential as accidentally bump shoulders. 

Ben stalked right up to her now, broad frame towering above Rey. Caging her in between his arms, he flexed his hands against the edge of the counter. He tipped his chin forward, nose just a few hairs of space away from her face. 

He tilted his head to the side in curiosity and smirked. “Friends, eh? Lucky for you to have such good _friends_. Tell me, do you think Rose is kept up at night thinking about how fucking cute you look at work going through catalogues? Long legs kicked up on the counter while you chew on the back of a pen? All the while wishing I knew what those lips felt like against my own?” 

Rey let out an involuntary shudder as Ben moved even closer. His chest was just barely grazing Rey’s front as he shifted his weight forward. Feeling emboldened by Ben’s words, Rey’s lashes fluttered upwards as she whispered, “Why don’t you find out?” 

Ben’s lips parted - whether from disbelief or lust, Rey couldn’t tell. All she knew for sure was that he was slowly descending towards her mouth. Closing her eyes in anticipation, Rey sighed in relief at the sensation of Ben slotting his lips against her own. They moved in tandem, slowly exploring with tentative licks and suckles. 

Their hands roamed against each other, building up to a fever pitch where Rey had somehow ended up on the counter with her legs wrapped around Ben. His own hands gripped onto her thighs, kneading and squeezing as he slowly trailed kisses down the slim column of her throat. 

“Ben, wait. _Ben_ ,” Rey moaned, head tilted backwards. To his credit, Ben immediately pulled away. Sure, he was panting and his hands were still clutching onto Rey as if she were a buoy about to float away, but he still broke away. 

Rey let out of a shaky chuckle and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt she murmured, “What are we doing?” 

“Nothing either of us haven’t been wanting to do for a while,” he softly replied into her ear. He pressed a light kiss against the lobe and laid his cheek against the top of her head. Rey chuckled, “Fine, let me try again. _I_ don’t know what _I’m_ doing.”

“You don’t have to. There’s no rush. We can take our time. In fact, there’s nothing on this earth that I’d like to do more than take my time with you...” Ben’s voice trailed off as he tugged at the hem of her shirt. 

Rey rolled her eyes and pushed his hands off. “And how do you suggest we do that? I don’t know how to date, and according to some local rumors, apparently you don’t either,” Rey teased. Ben snorted in response and pressed an innocent kiss against her lips. 

It was everything Rey had come to know of Ben - tender, sweet, and playful. 

He pulled away and replied, “Let’s start with brownies, and go from there. No pressure. Just us.” 

A contented smile graced her lips as Rey hummed, “Just us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! These two admit that they at least share feelings for one another! They still have a lot to explore (or _explore_ ), but at least they took the plunge! 
> 
> Next up, the two share dessert and Ben gets an idea that Rey may or may not appreciate. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and being genuinely sweet <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time with Ben before some news shakes up Rey's world.

It’s really no surprise that many would consider Ben charismatic. The man just simply has a way of putting even the toughest of strangers at ease with a flash of his million-watt smile and a crinkle of his honeyed eyes. Sure, Benjamin Solo could be wild and expressive every now and then, but he was never lacking in control. Traveling throughout the world has given him the pleasure of experiencing more than the average person, which meant that very little could ever throw the man off kilter. 

Yet, he sat atop Rey’s cream colored couch slack jawed with eyes widened between horror and concern. 

Rey was facing him, completely unaware and unabashed. Legs crossed underneath her, she balanced a plastic Tupperware bowl of leftover spaghetti atop her thigh. With a twirl of a fork, she shoveled another pile of noodles and marinara sauce between her lips. 

“Rey. Not to be offensive, but are you still...hungry?” Ben tentatively asked. 

Ben was not the type to be interested in another’s dietary habits. He’s never insisted a girlfriend order salad, and personally didn’t count calories despite his rock hard abdominal muscles. But watching Rey polish off another serving of pasta right after they finished their brownies _à la mode_ was somewhat concerning. 

“I mean, I’m not starving. But your cooking is just so damn good, and I always crave something salty after sweet,” she answered with a mouthful of food, completely unconcerned with the single noodle dangling out the corner of her mouth. 

Rey continued to happily chomp, only pausing when Ben reached up to wipe at her mouth with a napkin. The tender action caused her to flash him a shy smile that would have been coy and sweet if she hadn’t slurped up another noodle right afterwards. 

Finally finished with the food, she tossed the empty container onto the coffee table and stretched her arms up into the air. This was the happiest she had been in a long time - sated, relaxed, and simply comfortable. Twisting her back this way and that, an idea suddenly struck. 

“Hey! Want to watch the surf? Sometimes I like to sit out at night and just listen to the ocean,” Rey asked. Ben’s eyes lit up at the idea. The man always had a hard time saying “no” to the sea. While it was a source of much grief, he could never find himself hating it. Somehow, the warm waters of the Pacific always drew him right back him.

Not needing a verbal confirmation, Rey jumped up and rummaged through a wicker basket where she kept various beach accessories. She lifted out a large knotted blanket and shoved it into Ben’s arms. After collecting their leftover wine and two glasses in her little knapsack, the pair made their way out the back door and down her private trail to the sand. 

It was the perfect kind of Californian night. The piercing summer afternoon sun had given way to a milder evening, leaving behind heated warm sand and still air only disturbed by a light breeze every so often. 

The shore at night was ridiculously underrated in Rey’s eyes. She loved how the inky blackness was so dark that the horizon was impossible to make out. It was this emptiness that allowed the stars to explode overhead, dotting her vision with a twinkling sight only possible in nature. The idea that something so beautiful and bright could exist within startling duskiness seemed poetic to Rey. 

Ben barely had time to lay out Rey’s blanket before she kicked off her shoes and ran towards the water. Dropping her backpack behind her, she squealed in glee as her feet hit cool wetness. Oceanic water mixed with grains of sand leapt up to lick at her ankles as she giggled and danced. 

“Ben! Forget the blanket! Come here,” she cried while doing anothery twirl. 

How could he ever deny her? 

Rolling up the hem of his chinos, he quickly slipped off his sneakers and ran towards the ecstatic woman. She turned to face him just in time as he scooped her up into his arms. Finishing a spin on her behalf, he laughed into the crook of Rey’s neck and nuzzled into her soft skin.

It tasted of saltwater and joy. 

Threading her fingers through his tangled locks, Rey pulled his face up so she could press her lips against his own. Long, languid, and soft kisses. Kisses that spoke of indefinite amounts of time. Kisses that whispered of possibilities and hinted at love. Kisses that were wholly and completely theirs. 

Ben couldn’t help it when he breathed, “Come with me.” 

Rey pulled back and giggled. Her eyes crinkled in amusement as she teased, “You gotta be more specific than that, Solo.” He laughed, his voice rumbling for a second before disappearing into the darkness that stole the horizon. He gingerly set Rey back down onto the sand, but never removed his hands from her body. Tucking her safely in a warm embrace he elaborated, “I need to go on another trip, but I don’t think I can bring myself to leave. Not after knowing that you... you and I could... that you and I _are_ so much more. Don’t feel pressured though. I just feel like I have to express what I’m feeling. That I...” 

His rambling cut off as Rey chuckled and pulled herself tightly against Ben’s chest. Just as she loved his dry wit, she loved his tendency to ramble when nervous and in her presence. 

“Oh? And where were you thinking of stealing me away to?” 

“The Netherlands. Maz is looking for another set of Delft pottery and anything else I can find.” 

“You sure know how to woo a girl. Asking her to accompany you on a business trip,” Rey joked. Ben merely groaned in response, and growled, “I didn’t think it through, okay? I just...I just want you with me, and I thought that...” 

Rey pressed a finger against his lips. Her eyes softened with seriousness as she flashed him a small smile. “Can I have some time to think about it? I’ve never left Southern California before and...and it’s a big deal. I want to. I’m just...I’m just scared,” she whispered, truth laid to bare in front of the man who had swiftly become one of the most important people in her life. 

He replied with a chaste kiss, no words necessary to convey his understanding and patience. 

Rey untangled herself from his arms, and made her way back towards the sand in search of wine. Ben chuckled as he heard Rey mutter underneath her breath, “The Netherlands! A hell of a second date, that’s for sure.”

* * *

The sound of foot traffic bled into Kanata’s as Rey lazily slouched in her seat. You’d think that an antique shop harboring priceless artifacts would be climate controlled, but Maz was just full of surprises wasn’t she? Only a single measly ceiling fan on the last vestiges of its sorry life squeaked above Rey. 

She often wondered why she bothered turning the thing on. It spun so slowly, Rey was sure the only thing it was good at was smattering her shoulders with dust.

Sighing, Rey closed her eyes and wiped a drop of sweat off her brow. She wasn’t actually upset with Kanata’s. Rey knew that her irritation stemmed from her own lack of conviction when it came to Ben’s offer. 

It had been two weeks since their first date. Two weeks of Ben dancing around the subject, always curious but never pressing Rey for more. She knew that she was taking advantage of his patience at this point, and the fact only served to further upset her. 

She reached over to her phone and decided to call in reinforcements. Pulling up her group chat with Finn and Rose, she shot out a quick message before she could second guess herself. 

_Rey | 2:19 PM | Guys...._

_Finn | 2:21 PM | Uh oh. What’s wrong peanut?_

_Rey | 2:22 PM | Who said anything was wrong?_

_Rose | 2:25 PM | We’re your best friends, girlie._

_Rey | 2:26 PM | Fine. There’s been some...developments in the Ben department, and..._

_Rose | 2:27 PM | OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG_

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Rose actually gave really great advice. The woman was empathetic, astute, and almost overwhelmingly kind. Unfortunately, her wise advice often came at a price. And that price was an overeager enthusiasm that was often accompanied by screaming. 

_Finn | 2:28 PM | What Rose means is that we’re here for you._

_Rey | 2:29 PM | I’m not interrupting anything, am I? Are you guys free?_

_Rose | 2:31 PM | Are YOU free?_

“What?” Rey murmured as she waited for clarification from Rose. Staring down at the phone in her lap, she patiently waited for three ellipses to appear, but none ever came. Instead, she fell out of her seat as a shrill voice shouted her name from the front entrance. Clinging onto the edge of the counter, she gasped in surprise as Rose bounded into the store with a very amused Finn following behind. 

The door to Maz’s office flew open as the owner tumbled into the store equally surprised. Rey quickly righted herself and scrambled, “Maz! Sorry, that’s just my...” 

The shorter woman adjusted her glasses and rolled her eyes before interrupting Rey. Although her tone was clipped, her eyes sparkled in mirth. “I’m assuming this is about your dilemma with little Ben?” Maz questioned. 

Rey almost choked at the words “little” and “Ben” put together. How small was this town, anyways? And how did it seem that her boss knew everything? Maz quickly shooed Rey away from the counter and chided, “Get out of my stuffy store and enjoy the day with your friends, child. I can handle the afternoon crowd.” 

Maz practically shoved Rey out the door, barely leaving her time to snatch her handbag hidden beneath the counter. Rose was more than happy to assist as she tugged her best friend out the door. Clinging onto her arm in confusion, Rey asked, “What the hell are you guys doing here?” 

Finn chuckled, “I had to head up to L.A. for a meeting, and Rose decided to tag along. On our way home, we realized that we’d be passing through Laguna and wanted to surprise you. So...”

“Surprise!” Rose cheered as she smushed her face into Rey’s shoulder. Rey couldn’t help but laugh, feeling her heart warm from all the love her brother and best friend gave. The trio laughed down the street as they moved towards a small coffeeshop tucked away in side street. 

It was one of Rey’s favorite places to frequent after moving down to the beach. Koffee Korner was one of those places where none of the mugs matched, and neither did the decor. Yet, somehow it all came together for an eclectic atmosphere that still managed to feel homey and just _right_.  
  
She settled into a back corner with Rose while Finn fetched everyone their orders. Rose was happily chatting about an upcoming interview, but Rey knew better than to allow herself a false sense of security. Rose was merely waiting for Finn to join the pair before transforming into Rose Tico, the combined detective and prosecutor.

As if on cue, Finn arrived with a tray of pastries and drinks and Rose immediately shifted gears. Leaning onto her elbows, she smirked at Rey. 

“Spill!” she squealed. 

Rey bit into a warm blueberry scone and thought about what to say. Swallowing a chunk of sweet dough, she decided to go the route of sharing as much as possible. It wasn’t like the couple were strangers to anything that happened in her life either way. 

She started from the beginning and began to relay everything that had happened. Each event that lead up to her first date with Ben was accompanied by Rey’s personal commentary on the situation. Always the good listeners, Finn and Rose paid sharp attention, only punctuating Rey’s story with a nod or quiet hum here and there. 

When she finished her story, Rey lowered her eyes to the rim of her mug. Clutching onto the warm porcelain, she quietly waited for feedback. It was clear that the other two were deep in thought as silence descended upon the table. 

“You have to go,” Rose plainly stated.

Rey rolled her eyes and half-sarcastically quipped, “Just like that?” 

Finn reached across the table and placed a warm hand on Rey’s arm. “What she means to say is that this could be an opportunity of a lifetime. And while I’ll always worry as your big brother...I trust Ben to take care of you.” 

“Just put the poor man out of his misery. Do you know how much international flight prices go up the longer you wait?” Rose teased as she sipped on her chai latte. 

Finn tightened his grip and added, “Besides, there’s nothing really keeping you here. It would be good for you to explore the world a little.” 

Rey played with the handle of her mug and murmured, “But you guys are here...” 

Rose and Finn shared a silent look that didn’t go unnoticed by Rey. A furrow appeared between her brows as her eyes flickered between the couple. Pushing her coffee aside she tentatively continued, “...right?” 

Finn cleared his throat and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“ _Right?_ ” Rey’s voice took on a slightly panicked edge as Rose and Finn remained silent. 

“Peanut...” 

Rey’s chair scraped against the linoleum floor as she backed away from the table while snatching her hand out of Finn’s grip. For the first time in her life, her brother’s presence was no longer comforting as he scrambled towards his sister. 

Rose attempted to soothe Rey as Finn explained, “My meeting in L.A. was actually an interview. Work has been really good lately, and they offered me a promotion. It’s really good for my career and Rose has always wanted to live in...New...York...” 

Despite the hustle and bustle of afternoon coffeeshop traffic, it seemed as if all time had stopped. Logically, Rey knew that this was joyous news and that Finn deserved all the success in the world. Yet, she couldn’t fight the bile that was threatening to rise up from the pits of her stomach as she processed everything he said. 

Abandoned, yet again. 

How long before Ben leaves her, too? How long before he realizes that Rey is just a nobody from nowhere who could never live up to the Organa-Solo name? How long before Ben’s charity ran out and he, too, left Rey behind on the beach? And then what would she have? No family, no friends, and not even a name to call her own.

“Sweetie...” Rose’s voice was hushed as she combed her fingers through Rey’s chestnut locks. Rey hadn’t even realized that she was pressed against Rose’s chest, the shorter woman’s shirt soaked with newly fallen tears. 

Finn shot Rose panicked look as Rey’s hiccups turned into sobs. All he could do was scoot closer and soothe, “This wasn’t how we wanted to tell you. You know how much we love you, though. We might not be local, but we’ll always be here for you. Rose and I have already agreed to get a place with a spare bedroom so you can come and stay whenever you want.” 

It was a vicious cycle. The more Finn and Rose attempted to comfort her, the more guilt plagued Rey. The guiltier she felt, the harder she sobbed, and the more Finn tried to ply on the reassurances. 

Emotion won out as Rey jumped out of her seat. Rubbing her eyes with the back of one hand, she used the other to swipe her keys off the table top. 

“I...I’ll be fine! I’m fine! Congrats, Finn. I’m so happy for you guys. I’m gonna...I gotta close up Kanata’s. I’ll call you guys later. Love you, bye,” she gritted before bolting out the door, ignoring the irritated cries of pedestrians she shoved out of the way.

Barreling down the sidewalk on autopilot, she fumbled with her cellphone.

_Rey | 3:41 PM | Ben. Are you busy? I’m sorry to bother you. But I..._

What could she say? That she was irrationally sad about her brother and best friend moving on with their lives? That she was lashing out against the few she loved because she couldn’t face the emotional baggage of being abandoned as a child? 

As it turns out, she didn’t have to say anything at all. Her phone buzzed not a minute later. 

_Ben | 3:42 PM | I’ll be at your place in 15._

Rey sniffled as she looked down at her phone. Calm just about washed over her when she suddenly choked back a sob in response to his next message.

_Ben | 3:43 PM | You’re not alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be frank, I didn't mean for things to take such an emotional turn towards the end. Let's blame it on hormones, haha. Have no fear though! Ben is coming to the rescue :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! <3


	9. Chapter 9

With so many years of galavanting around the globe underneath his belt, Ben Solo had developed into quick witted man with a keen sense of self-preservation. After all, one could only experience so many near-death experiences before it’s pretty clear that _he’s_ the problem.

Which would explain why he was currently so displeased with himself. 

Ben paced the length of a brick wall outside the local souvenir shop, agitation rolling off of his spine in thick waves as he stomped across the broken pavement. Judging by the way a group of ten-year-olds scuttled across the street to avoid crossing paths with Ben, it was pretty clear that the man looked threatening. 

As someone who actively avoided more than one individual in his personal life, he should have known better than to pick up an unknown number. It seemed as if one such individual got smart and had taken to hiding their phone number on private.

“Come on, don’t be a wet blanket, Bennie boy,” the male voice goaded into Ben’s ear. 

He knew he must have looked petulant, but still kicked a pebble down the street. If he hadn’t understood what the term “love-hate relationship” meant before, Poe Dameron made sure that was rectified. The pair had grown up together; private school buddies who somehow lived similar and wildly disparate lives at the same time.

While Ben traversed the planet in search of beautiful artifacts, Poe did so in search of beautiful people to bed. Not that Ben had any problems with what or who people did in bed. No, what irritated Ben the most was Poe’s relentless quest to help his best friend “live a little”. 

“Come on, don’t be such a dick, Poe...ie boy,” Ben sighed into the line.

“You get a two for effort, but I appreciate the try,” Poe guffawed. “Come on, Ben. I know that you got a job in Amsterdam. I’m headed that way anyways, so you might as well tag along. I’m flying my Cessna Citation X. I know how much you love flying private...” 

Ben did. He really, really, did. Not because of the glamour, though. The one thing both men could vehemently agree on was their love for flying, both immediately going for their licenses as soon as they were old enough. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m still on the fence about going,” Ben sighed. 

“Is it because of your girlfriend?” 

Ben stopped in his tracks, breaths coming out a little too heavy for the light pacing he had been doing. Poe chuckled, “With the amount of people I know in Orange County, how could I _not_ have heard that Newport Beach’s most famous flyboy, second only to myself, has finally settled down? Besides, apparently you’re not very good at being subtle. Is it true that you visit Kanata’s _every_ day?” 

“For fuck’s sake, Poe. You make it sound like I’m getting married to Rey—”

“Ah-ha! So the name is Rey. How do you spell that? Maybe I can DM her some of those adorable baby pics. I think Leia still keeps the one of you wearing a diaper on your head in the family room. I’ll have to check the next time I visit...” 

Ben clenched his fists as Poe rattled on. Ben paid a hefty price for being friends with one of the most loyal, trustworthy, and supportive individuals in his life. The price being that Poe had a famous tendency to _talk_.

“...anyways, I’m assuming it’s not a dude and spelled R-A-Y since Jessika saw you on the pier with a chick. I didn’t believe her when she first told me. Even when she texted me this crazy stalker-looking blurry pic of, in her words, you making out with a hot piece of—“

“Alright, nice chat Poe. Bye.” 

The line went dead and Ben tilted his head backwards to lean against the wall. After Han passed away, Poe was one of the only people who stuck around. Even when everyone pulled away, Poe relentlessly defended Ben and refused to allow any of the town’s cruel whispers to reach his ears. 

Still, all that compassion and loyalty came with a price. A price which Ben paid for dearly whenever a lady wandered into his life....

Not that there had been many ladies _or_ gents making themselves readily available to the man. Poe was certainly making up for lost time.

His phone buzzed again, and Ben let out a highly exasperated sigh. It wasn’t unlike Poe to switch to bombarding text messages if Ben cut him off. Thumping his head against the wall once, Ben slid his thumb across the screen to unlock his phone. 

_Rey | 3:41 PM | Ben. Are you busy? I’m sorry to bother you. But I..._

Rey never sent messages before she finished a thought. Whatever was on her mind must have been immensely distracting for her to trail off like that. Worry clouded Ben’s mind as he kicked off the wall and immediately sprinted towards her cottage while firing off a reply.

* * *

Ben was already waiting for Rey when she arrived home. Without a second thought, she collapsed into his waiting arms. Hands fisting the collar of his chambray button up, she sniffled into his chest as he wrapped her up in a comforting embrace. Although her tears had long dried up, her face was blotchy and crinkled in pain. 

Once her breathing evened out, Ben pulled back and pressed a kiss against the top of her head. “Want to go in and talk about it?” 

Rey nodded and unlocked her front door with shaky hands. 

Although he had only been inside a few times since their first date, Ben moved through the home like he had been living there for years. Once satisfied that Rey was comfortably nestled in bed with a thick comforter wrapped around her shoulders, Ben busied himself with putting together a hot cup of tea. 

By the time he returned to Rey’s bedside with the beverage in hand, she had significantly calmed down. Tugging the corners of the blanket around her head like a thick hood, she snuffled, “Ben, I think I messed up with Finn and Rose.” 

He chuckled as Rey dramatically rolled onto her stomach. She burrowed her face into the pillows and groaned, “I’m the worst. Just the fuckin’ worst.” 

Ben found an opening in the blankets despite Rey’s insistence on turning herself into a human burrito. Nose first, he wedged himself in little by little and murmured, “The worst? According to who?” His hands came next as he inched his way towards her waist, fingers softly wiggling towards the soft dip he loved to rest his palms. 

He continued to innocently hum before attacking with a fierce squeeze to her hip. Digging his fingers in, he moved like lightening as Rey squirmed and squealed in response. 

“Stop it, Ben! I’m not in the mood to laugh right now,” she giggled as Ben continued his assault. 

He was now on the bed, bent over Rey as he gingerly pried the blankets away from her hidden face. “Oh? And what are you in the mood for?”

“Hating myself. Crawling into a hole and never coming out again. Receiving my nomination for worst sister and best friend of the year. You pick.” 

Ben slid in next to Rey and pulled her flush against his chest. She immediately melted into his soothing presence. His palms were wide and warm as he pressed his hands into her tummy, minimizing as much space between the two as possible. 

Rey was so close she could practically feel his chest vibrate as he spoke. “Tell me what happened. Whatever it is, I doubt that anybody will be hating you any time soon.”

She started from the beginning. Like torrents of white water, her insecurities and guilt gushed forward in a relentless assault of regret and fear. Ben soaked up her pain through wet kisses and soft coos, giving Rey the space to vocalize everything on her mind. 

By the time she finished, she awkwardly chuckled, “I guess it all sounds so stupid when I say it out loud. God, I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from being such a dramatic troll.” 

“You’re not a dramatic troll, Rey. And you need to stop apologizing for having feelings. Sure, you could have articulated them a little bit better, but you’re allowed to feel hurt and sad that your best friend and brother are moving away. No matter what though, I’m sure they understand.” 

Rey peeked up through her lashes and sniffled, “Do you really think so?” 

Loud banging suddenly sounded from the front door as a very panicked Finn shouted, “Rey? Rey! Open up, Peanut! I love you! Can we just talk?” The entire ordeal would have been rather dramatic if it weren’t for Rose’s voice hissing between Finn’s cries. 

“Jesus, Finn. Stop screaming at the poor girl. You sound like a jilted lover!” She then dropped her voice to a calmer decibel as she addressed Rey. “Sweetie? We brought more cake. Can we come in?”

Rey couldn’t help but let out a reluctant chuckle as she got out of bed. She could already envision the scene outside - Finn panicking while Rose hip checks him out of the way so she could take over the job of luring Rey out of her home. 

Her heart nearly broke as she opened the door. Finn truly looked a mess, and Rose’s cheeks were tinged red from stress. The trio awkwardly stared at each other in silence until Ben appeared. “I’ll, uh, wait for you outside,” Ben murmured before pressing a kiss to her cheek and exiting the home. 

“I’ll wait, outside too,” Rose chirped. It was clear that the two siblings would need a moment of privacy. Finn shot them a look of gratitude and proceeded to wrap an arm around his sister as he ushered her back into the home. Ben hoped for the best as the door swung shut behind the pair.

His thoughts were interrupted but the sound of chewing, and he turned to find Rose perched atop a wicker chair. She pushed another bite of chocolate cake into her mouth and glared at Ben. 

“What are you looking at? I’m a nervous eater, okay?” 

He quickly threw his hands up in a defensive gesture, and laughed as Rose huffed in irritation. She gestured with a fork in her hand as she sighed, “I know that she’ll be okay. But I still worry about her, you know? Honestly, if you hadn’t appeared in her life, I don’t think that Finn would have ever felt comfortable leaving Rey.” 

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but Rose chugged along. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s obvious that you’re a goner for her, and I don’t blame you. Have you seen Rey in a bikini? Because I sure as hell have and...

Rose let out a low whistle and then proceeded to take another bite of her cake. Completely disregarding the fact that she was now talking with her mouth full she continued, “Plus, she’s, like, the easiest person to love, you know? Like, actually love on a deep, visceral, frightening kind of way. I’ve seen the way you look at her. I know that you know.” 

She was now jabbing her fork towards Ben in an accusatory manner. Ben shuddered at the thought of Rose and Poe ever meeting. He wondered who would win in a battle of chitchat. 

He wasn’t sure he’d live to find out...

He’d probably die of old age before they finished their conversation.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Ben sunk into a chair adjacent to Rose and murmured, “I’m glad that you guys trust me with Rey. There’s nothing that I want more than to see her happy...”

“Because you love her.” 

Ben was taken aback by Rose’s nonchalance and the finality in her voice. The casual way she said it while scraping icing off the fork with her tongue seemed better suited for talking about something benign like whose turn it was to buy toilet paper.

But she just laid it out there. Simply and surely, like it was fact. 

And all Ben could do was slump back in his seat and reply, “Yeah. I guess I do. I love her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who dreads small talk on an irrational level, I actually wouldn't mind letting Poe and Rose take the wheel, haha. 
> 
> Next up, Rey emerges with a new conviction and Ben deals with finally acknowledging his feelings out loud. Or maybe he doesn't because he's _Ben_. I guess we'll find out! 
> 
> As always, thank you thank you thank you thank you a million for taking the time to read <3


	10. Chapter 10

Ben and Rose settled into comfortable silence as they waited. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, casting an orange haze across the shoreline. Ben would typically find the sight relaxing, but he was too worried about what was happening inside of Rey’s cottage. Rose seemed to be far less stressed on the other hand, staunchly believing that Finn and Rey would work it out.

“There’s no universe in which they _won’t_ figure things out. They love each other too much,” she mused while kicking her feet up. Ben found himself perplexed by the woman — he’d personally seen her have a complete melt down in excitement over Mai Tai’s, yet held an air of nonchalance when it came to something monumental like Finn and Rey’s familial bond. They way she spoke was one of complete confidence, as if things just _were_. Ben found himself admiring the woman. For what she lacked in height, she made up in optimism and spirit. 

Forty-five minutes later, Finn emerged from the cottage. Ben felt like he was at the hospital waiting for the doctor to just “tell it to him straight”. Immediately jumping up to his feet, he clasped his hands together as he awaited Finn’s next words. 

The darker man sighed and ran his hand along his neck. “She’s fine. Or at least she will be fine. She asked for some space to think, but she’ll be okay.” Finn paused and lifted his eyes to look straight at Ben. Stepping forward to place a palm against his shoulder, Finn continued, “Rose and I are going to take off now. Will you keep an eye on her?” Ben solemnly nodded in response.

“You sure you’re up for the task?” Finn added.

“Of course! I—“

“Duh. He loves her!” Rose piped up, attitude still firmly rooted on the blasé spectrum of things.

Ben’s neck made a popping noise from the sheer force and speed of his head turning to glare at the woman. Rose was still seated as she innocently chased a few crumbs of cake across her plate. “Yeah, let’s just shout that for the whole neighborhood to hear,” Ben hissed between his teeth. He prayed that Rey was still in bed and unable to hear their conversation. 

“At this point, I’m pretty sure the only person who doesn’t know is Rey,” Rose dryly replied as she threw him a smug look. 

Finn rolled his eyes. “Regardless of who knows or doesn’t know, I’m being serious, Ben. For the past twenty some odd years I’ve been the sole person responsible for Rey’s safety and happiness. For the first time in our lives, I need to relinquish that responsibility. I need to know that you’re going to take this seriously.” 

Ben’s face was earnest as he replied, “Yes. I promise.” 

Finn stepped back and lightly patted Ben’s cheek. “Good. Because I’d really prefer not having to drive four hours to kill ya.” Flashing the taller man a wink, he stepped away to grab his girlfriend’s hand. The pair made their way towards their car, but not before Rose chirped, “I might be tiny, but I’m positive I could still shove your body off a cliff!” 

“Jesus,” Ben murmured underneath his breath as they disappeared. 

Once he was sure that Finn and Rose wouldn’t reappear with changed minds, Ben quietly let himself into Rey’s home. His heart stuttered as he caught sight of Rey sitting upright by herself on the bed. Her back was facing the door, hair slung over one shoulder as she clutched onto a pillow. 

The wooden floorboards creaked underneath Ben’s weight as he slowly made his way over to Rey. Just before he got to the edge of the bed, she turned to look over her shoulder. 

His heart nearly burst at the sight of her ruddy cheeks and swollen eyes. It was obvious that the woman had resumed crying during her talk with Finn, and Ben couldn’t help himself as he launched his body forward. She allowed herself to be jostled as Ben scooped her up into his arms. Sliding in underneath, he cradled her in his lap as he held her as close to his heart as possible. 

Rey nuzzled her cheek against his chest and murmured, “I’m okay, Ben. Really.” 

Leaning back to look up at him through her lashes, the smallest smile graced Rey’s lips. For the first time in her young life, she felt loved by someone other than Finn and Rose. And while the thought of allowing herself to feel vulnerable with a new entity was terrifying, something about Ben’s soft gaze quieted those concerns. 

Lifting her chin, Rey kissed Ben with a doe-like quality that left him breathless. He sighed into her lips and rubbed gentle circles into her back. 

Rey would be okay. Finn helped her realize that just because she was a fighter at heart, it didn’t mean that she had to close herself off to new things ( _or new people_ he had heavily hinted with a not-so-subtle nod towards the wall Ben waited behind). He explained that his act of physically leaving wasn’t the same as abandonment. He was her brother, and she was his sister. Nothing could ever change that bond. 

She had then thrown her arms around his neck and apologized for ever doubting his love. The two shared a quick cry before Finn pulled away to grasp her palms in his hands. 

“Rey, you know that you’ll always be my peanut. And no amount of time or distance will change that,” he softly spoke. Rey could only nod in between sniffles as Finn cracked a bright smile. 

Knowing that she would always have a support system in her brother and best friend made Rey realize that there was nothing stopping her from marching forward in her life. In fact, it was that very protection that should allow her to feel even safer in taking a chance. She was finally ready to shake the shackles of her past and surge forward in search of her future. 

Shifting up onto her knees, she cupped Ben’s cheeks in her palms. His hands came to automatically rest at her hips as the two looked at one another. 

“I want to go, Ben. I want to go with you to Amsterdam,” she confidently spoke. 

His eyes widened in surprise before they pinched together in concern. Tracing a thumb along her hipbone he sighed, “You should take some time to think about it. I don’t want you to rush into things because of... _ow, what the fuck_.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes as she pinched his cheeks tightly between her fingers. 

“Excuse me?” she practically hissed.

Ben mumbled something incoherent between Rey’s fingers, wincing as she applied more pressure. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his ear to whisper, “While I appreciate your concern, I’d rather you shut up and _listen_ to me.” 

Releasing her grip, Rey sat back on her heels and smirked as Ben rubbed his aching jaw. He shot her a playful glare and quipped, “You’ve got quite the grip on you, woman.” She merely stuck her tongue out in response and placed a finger over his lips. 

“I want to go. I want to explore the world, try something new, take chances, and...” Rey’s voice quietly trailed off before she took a deep breath. Filling her lungs with air, she paused for a moment before confidently finishing, “...I want to do all of that with you.” 

Ben’s grin was infectious as he leapt forward to tackle her to the bed. Caging her in between his arms, he playfully nipped all along her throat and up towards her chin. Rey squealed in laughter as she laced her fingers behind his neck. Staring up into his inviting gaze, she felt warmth spread across her sternum. 

He was beyond giddy with relief and excitement as he exclaimed, “I can’t wait. I’m going to take you _everywhere_. I’ll take care of everything, you don’t have to worry about a single thing, babe. I swear that you’ll have the best time ever!” 

The sheets rustled underneath as Ben continued to cuddle and ramble, and Rey couldn’t help but bite back the largest grin. Because as she lay there in his embrace, she knew without a doubt that Ben meant every word he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I had to make this update shorter because I couldn't figure out how to cut everything up nicely. Truth be told, I'm probably overthinking it all, but on a brighter note, at least that means the next update should come sooner since most of the next chapter is written out! There's just a smidge more to wrap up between our two love birds before the next leg of their relationship, so hang tight! Fun times are ahead! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for those who are in the States, I hope you have a relaxing holiday!


	11. Chapter 11

Sea foam gathered and licked at Rey’s ankles as she waded into the Pacific. The cold water steadily rose higher and higher until she was forced to take a final mouthful of air before diving head first. Nothing beat the inexplicable sensation of being submerged underwater. In a single second, the roar of the beachside crowd dissipates into nothing but muffled humming as sea water lapped overhead.

It’s here where she can be at peace with her thoughts. 

Stretching her arms forward, Rey kicked off the sand and began to chase after bigger waves breaking further out towards the horizon. It was a dangerous, yet beautiful, dance she enjoyed with the ocean. Waiting for the water to crest before diving underneath, Rey watches the tide crash above her before reemerging on the other side. 

It was the oddest juxtaposition between tranquility and anxiety — watching so much energy and turmoil exist above, while she waits in a calm and silent vacuum below. 

Rey continued to swim back and forth, lost in her thoughts. In just a few short days, she’d finally be on her way to Amsterdam. She felt fortunate that things were so easy. Maz was more than understanding about the time off, even going so far as to roll her eyes and huff, “Finally.” The wizened woman jabbed a finger into Rey’s stomach and grumbled that it was about time she figured things out with Ben. 

“You know, the boy tried to talk me into forcing you to take antiquing ‘lessons’ with him when you first started working here. The dolt! I told that child that if he really wanted you, then he’d make the effort without some old lady meddling,” Maz chortled. Rey hid a giggle with the back of her palm as she thought back to the argument between Maz and Ben she had accidentally walked into way back when. She could never have guessed that the Rey who threatened to take Ben down with “just her pinky finger” would be the same Rey who had recently taken up the habit of sharing a bed with said man nightly.

As for airfare and the rest, Ben vehemently refused to allow Rey to pay. At first, she bristled at the fact. Sure, being a barista turned antique shopkeeper wasn’t raking in the big bucks, but she still managed to save more than enough to pay her own way. Being orphaned as a child and not ever knowing what the future brought quickly instilled frugality into her personality. 

But after several long talks aided with irresistible red wine (courtesy of Ben, the scoundrel), Rey finally relented. They were tagging along on a flight with Ben’s old pal, and once they got there everything would _technically_ be a work expense for Ben. 

That only left Finn and Rose. Rey was nervous that they’d disapprove. Although the couple liked Ben well enough, liking someone wasn’t the same as sending your sister off on an international trip with a man she had only just begun dating. Thankfully, the pair were supportive and Rose quickly texted over a wishlist of Dutch souvenirs Rey ought to check out, _wink wink_.

The thought of dating Ben lead Rey to break towards surface with a gasp. Blinking away seawater from her eyes, she looked up towards the light grey skies of dawn and huffed. 

Rey had a _boyfriend_. 

She chuckled while lazily kicking her feet back and forth, only pausing to shake off a rather clingy piece of seaweed. It was still a difficult idea to wrap her head around. Not that she had a problem with dating Ben. It was more of the idea that she had someone (anyone, really) to call her own. Rey groaned in embarrassment as the memory of _that_ talk resurfaced to plague her yet again. 

It was an uneventful weekday night, fresh off of work at Kanata’s. Toeing her sneakers off at the door, Rey smiled at the scent of grilled fish and lemon filling her little cottage. Ben was standing in the kitchen, board shorts slung low on his hips and shirtless as per usual. With a flick of his wrist, the fish flipped oveer and landed with a satisfying hiss. 

“Welcome home!” he called over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around as he tossed in a few spices. Rey wasn’t offended, knowing that he’d give her ample kisses and cuddles after she changed into sweats and joined him in the kitchen. 

Tugging on an old nautical sweater of Ben’s that was laying around, she padded over to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He hummed in pleasure, and quickly plated the protein so he could properly return Rey’s affections. 

It was almost ludicrous how easily Ben inserted himself into Rey’s life. So easy in fact, that both adults had to actively force themselves not to jinx the entire situation. Who could really blame them, though? 

All Ben ever saw of “love” was an absentee husband and a wife who choked back her sorrow by diving into work until she suffocated under the weight of denial. In his own personal life, he hopped from city to city so quickly it was impossible for anything to take root. That man didn’t even have a home to call his own. He lived out of a suitcase, and left anything extra at Poe’s bachelor pad. Frankly, Rey was the only person who had ever compelled Ben to even consider getting a lease under his name.

As for Rey? Her aversion to relationships both platonic and romantic was pretty self-explanatory. 

Despite their separate and unique traumas, they still found their way to each other. As Rey munched on dinner and eyed Ben over the rim of her tea mug, she couldn’t help but let out of a happy chuckle. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Ben asked, quickly brushing a napkin across his mouth just in case. 

Rey put her mug down and laughed, “No, no! You’re fine. I’m just...happy, I guess.” Ben tossed his napkin aside and flashed her a smile in response. “I’d hope so. I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if I didn’t make you happy.” 

At the word “boyfriend”, Rey’s eyes instinctively widened in surprise. She had been so focused on living in the moment that she hadn’t really stopped to define exactly what was happening between the two. 

She wasn’t naive. Obviously things were romantic in nature, seeing that they regularly kissed and he slept over most nights in her cottage. Sure, they didn’t do anything other than sleep, but even Rey knew that platonic friends didn’t wrap themselves around each other at night in a vice-like grip. 

Hearing Ben acknowledge the state of their relationship out loud somehow made it concrete and unavoidable. Perhaps part of Rey didn’t think about it because she was afraid that if it were spoken it into truth, then it opened an opportunity for her to lose it. 

“Shit, Rey. Did I...did you...I mean, I don’t want to be presumptuous, but like half my shit’s in your home, and I see you most days of the week. And I obviously care for you and I just assumed...I mean... _fuck_.” 

It was clear that Ben’s mind was racing as his eyes wildly flickered between Rey’s face and his clenched fists. The man worried that he’d gone and ruined the best thing in his life thus far before it had even begun. 

Rey’s heart clenched as she took in his panicked expression. Reaching across the table she quickly grabbed his hand to press soothing squeezes into his palm. Ben looked hopeful as Rey gave him a soft smile. 

“You make me very happy, Ben. And I...I’m a very lucky girlfriend,” she finished in a soft whisper. 

“Jesus, Rey. Don’t do that to me. I was scared for a second there that I was going to look like a total dick who just assumed...” 

“No! Don’t be. I just...I’ve never had a boyfriend before...” Rey’s voice trailed off as her eyes darted away to look at the floor. She knew that there was nothing to ashamed of. She had an unfairly difficult life that left little room for exploring romantic pursuits. How was a woman supposed to juggle more than just one night stands in between graveyard shifts at the coffeehouse and a depressing set of emotional baggage? 

That didn’t make it any less awkward for her though. But Ben happily lifted her hands up to kiss the back of her palms. 

“It’s okay. I guess we’re in the same boat.” 

Rey shot him a look of disbelief and rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to lie to me, Ben. Poe sent me—“ 

Shit. She immediately stopped talking and covered her mouth with her other hand. Through the power of online sleuthing, Ben’s best friend had found her personal Instagram page through a few tagged photos on Kanata’s public page. His DM’s were innocent enough, the man staying true to his word of sharing some _adorable_ baby photos of Ben that Rey had immediately saved. 

Rey swore to keep their friendly conversations private, lest Ben find out and find a way to cut the engine on Poe’s plane. Rey honestly wasn’t concerned that Ben would be upset if he ever found out about their correspondence, though.

But she would be pretty embarrassed if he ever found out that she, herself, was a digital snoop. She hated being _that_ person, but curiosity towards a new love interest could leave a woman with itchy fingers!

Ben was somewhat private, but not private enough to escape Rey’s keen eye. Scrolling through Poe’s feed, she finally hit jackpot — a blurred, but unmistakable Benjamin Solo in the cockpit of a plane. Rey sent a silent prayer of gratitude to the gods of social media when she realized that Poe had tagged the black blob of hair that belonged to Ben. 

From there, she spent an embarrassing amount of time dissecting Ben’s feed. His own posts were rather benign. They were mostly shots of the ocean, or different landmarks in far-off places. Maybe a few photos of other people’s pets sprinkled in between.

But a peek into his tagged photos? 

Rey bit back a pang of jealousy that threatened to spill over and taint her impression of the man. It seemed as if he knew a lot of people, and many of them were women. There was a photo of Ben sitting on the beach while a tanned beauty lay spread out over his lap. The woman was topless, but angled with her back towards the camera. 

Rey couldn’t help but frown at the realization that the position meant her breasts were pressed against Ben’s chest. 

Then, just two photos down, was another one of a pale goddess with gold spun hair wearing the _tiniest_ shorts while sitting on Ben’s shoulders. They were at some sort of music festival, and the woman grinned happily as she tangled her fingers into Ben’s hair. Rey pouted at the sight of his large hands wrapped around her tiny thighs. 

It went on like that page after page, never a repeat of the same woman twice. 

Several screenshots and text messages to Finn and Rose later, the couple finally talked some sense into Rey. She reluctantly agreed that Ben was allowed to have a past, and it had no bearing on how he treated her now or the possibility of a future with the man. It wasn’t fair to punish him when he’s been nothing but faithful and doting. Besides, if she was so upset, she ought to talk to him about it as opposed to sending a powerpoint presentation with CSI level zooming in on the images to her best friends.

Although Rey didn’t know what they were complaining about. She rather liked her presentation and thought that the pinwheel animation she added to the photo of Ben lounging in a hot tub with four woman was a nice touch. Somehow, seeing his face cartwheel across the screen lessened the blow of seeing him in such close and _damp_ quarters with someone else. 

Back to the present, she quickly snatched her hand out of his grip and let out a warbled and nervous chuckle. Ben’s eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. Propping his chin up with the back of his hands, he considered Rey with a steely gaze. “Rey. How do you know Poe?”

“We talk. Sometimes. On Instagram...” 

“Be right back. I’m going to murder my best friend.” 

Rey quickly grabbed his arm, and shouted, “Don’t be mad at him! He was just being friendly, and honestly only said good things about you! I just...uh...oh my God this is so embarrassing...” 

“What is?” Ben’s flat look was all Rey needed to know that she needed to spit out the truth. Sighing, she quickly muttered, “Well...I Instagram stalked you and saw those pictures of you with those girls. It’s...it’s okay. Truthfully, I’m a little jealous and feel totally inexperienced...and a little apprehensive...but you’re allowed to have...fun...” 

God she hated how lame she sounded. Ben sighed in response and raked a hand through his locks. Tugging on the ends of his hair, he groaned, “Fuck, you probably think I’m a total douche. Honestly, you’d be right. But I swear, Rey, that it’s not as bad as it looks. And yeah, I partied really fucking hard for a long time, and I know this sounds cheesy, but everything changed when I met you. I’ve never, _never_ , felt this way about someone else in my entire life. Ever since my dad passed, I’ve hardly stayed in one place for more than a few weeks. That’s why I’m not close to my mother anymore. But I’ve been in Laguna for _months_ now just to be with you. And I’m not saying that to make you feel bad or sound defensive! I’m just saying that..”

He paused and cast her the most ridiculous puppy dog expression. Reaching out to grab her shaking hands he continued, “...for fuck’s sake, I’m already yours.” 

Rey’s eyes beamed as she took in the sincerity of his words. He looked pained across the table, worried that his dodgy past would cause Rey to turn and flee. But he meant it when he said he never had a girlfriend before. He’d rather risk turning into a washed up trust fund kid than risk handing over what was left of his heart for someone else to break. For the longest time he believed that he’d rather ruin his life on his own accord, than give that power to another. 

But seeing the way Rey looked at him? As if he held the answers to all of her questions and hung the moon in the sky? He’d give her that power a million times over. And her response only solidified that sentiment. 

“Ben...I’m yours, too,” she murmured softly, her words causing him to look up with an expression melded between relief and disbelief. She stood to walk around the table so she could sink into his lap. Looping her arms around his neck, she pressed a sweet and chaste kiss against his lips. 

Ben was worth taking chance on. She didn’t know how or why she knew, but Rey felt no qualms about handing Ben her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by my best friend. Where we probably had way too much wine and spent way too much time dissecting the Instagram feed of her potential love interest, haha. 
> 
> Guess what guys?! Now that they're finally _official_ they'll be heading off to Amsterdam next chapter! Thanks for being patient as I got them to be more "together". Call me old fashioned, but I didn't want to send Rey off on the adventure of a lifetime, only to have her have "the talk" with Ben while on vacation, haha. 
> 
> Next up: Rey meets Poe, and we head for the skies!


	12. Chapter 12

“Just how many tubes of Neosporin did you pack into this thing?” Ben exclaimed in shock. “Two. Or three,” replied Rey. The woman chose to ignore Ben’s exasperated face as she wrestled the little plastic baggie from his grip. He bent to untie his shoelaces and continued, “You do know where we’re going, right? The Netherlands _is_ a first world country with access to healthcare.” Rey rolled her eyes and pivoted to face Ben. She had no qualms about having this discussion in the middle of security. 

Especially since they were the only passengers in the secluded area roped off for people flying private. 

Hands fisted at her hips, she shot back, “Look. Don’t come crying to me when you slice your finger on a brochure from one of those fancy pants museums you like to visit. I’ve seen a Benjamin Solo tantrum firsthand after a paper cut, and I would prefer to not have a sequel on my first international trip.”

Ben’s cheeks immediately pinked at the memory, but he still stubbornly huffed, “Yeah, but _three_ tubes? Are you preparing for the apocalypse to occur while we’re overseas?” He worked the buttons open on his denim jacket and added it to the pile headed through an x-ray machine. For a second Rey almost allowed herself to be distracted by the way his chest flexed with the motion.

“Why do you even care? As long as my liquids and gels are less than three ounces and fit in a quart sized baggie, I’m good. Right?” She turned to the very amused TSA agent and gestured wildly with her hand. 

The uniformed man hid his laughter behind a cough and replied, “The lady is correct. She could, technically, fill the entire bag with Neosporin if she wanted to.” 

Rey winked at the man and ignored Ben’s exaggerated grimace before skipping through a metal detector. Quickly shoving her things back into a worn cotton backpack, she bounded towards the gate. But not before shouting over her shoulder, “Hurry up, slowpoke! I can’t wait to finally meet Poe!” 

Ben let out an audible sigh at the thought of Poe giddily spilling every embarrassing story of Ben from childhood. There was no way he would escape this flight without his failed pop punk band being brought up. Or his attempt at writing slam poetry. Or that one time he was _really_ into astrology...

He just about caught up to Rey when she turned to face him. Her features were scrunched up into something that could only be described as elated. “Oh my God, there are snacks in the lounge. And they’re _free_!” She practically jumped up and down before racing towards a marble table set out with cans of sparkling water and other packaged foods. 

Watching Rey bound away in unbridled happiness immediately caused all of Ben’s irritation to cease. Maybe having Poe share stories of Ben’s childhood obsession with Medieval Times, _the live show_ , wouldn’t be so bad. Especially if it meant Rey could continue smiling like that. 

He quickly followed behind, taking time to admire the view of her very perky bum bouncing towards the food. Ben certainly had no qualms about openly ogling his girlfriend’s ass. At least he didn’t, until a very familiar voice laughed, “Enjoying the view?” 

Ben stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face an amused Poe. He was dressed down, but still looked the part of an adventurous pilot in an earth toned jacket and loose linen button up top. Poe ignored Ben’s open judgement at the sight of his top three buttons being undone. Instead, he opened his arms with a smirk and Ben rolled his eyes before leaning forward to embrace his friend. 

“Hey, Poe.” 

“Hey, yourself. I’m guessing the beauty currently scavenging through our lounge snacks is your Rey?” 

Ben turned to look at his girlfriend. She somehow managed to hug an armful of potato chips while balancing a granola bar in her mouth. Half of the shiny foil wrapper still hung off the bar, but Rey was unfazed as she turned to see what was keeping her boyfriend busy. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Poe, and she cried out a muffled, “Poe! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” 

Poe merely chuckled at the sight, a playful gleam in his eye as he pulled Rey into a hug. He pulled back with a wink and proceeded to help her sweep another armful of food into her open backpack. The two immediately hit it off, leaving Ben to shake his head. It was a good thing he loved Rey - these two together would have left him with a headache otherwise.

* * *

The plane was, for lack of a better word, exquisite. Rey knew that she was being spoiled, and made a quick mental decision to savor every moment. Luxurious and wide leather seats spread out through the cabin, and Rey couldn’t help but flop into the first one she saw. Ben chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend all but making snow angels, and shook his head as he hoisted her now forgotten baggage into the overhead compartment. 

“I’m co-piloting with Poe for a little bit today, so I need to help him get ready for take-off. Will you be okay?” asked Ben. Rey’s eyes were focused on a nearby basket of fruit as she nodded and waved him off. Ben could only roll his eyes. Rey really did have laser focus when it came to anything edible.

Pre-flight checks went by smoothly, but Ben found himself worrying over Rey. This was her first international flight, and he was concerned that she’d be nervous. After all, she had quietly admitted that the reason she already had a passport ready was that she had planned on returning to England in search of remaining family. The trip was never made though - Rey couldn’t work up the courage.

Poe gave his best friend a knowing look and patted him kindly on the back. He smiled and nudged Ben towards the door. “I think everything is just about done. Why don’t you check up on Rey until take-off? I got this.” 

Ben gave him a grateful nod and practically ran towards the main cabin, mentally prepping a speech aimed at soothing Rey. 

Only, she was the furthest thing from afraid. She was practically bouncing in the cabin, checking every nook and cranny of the private plane. Catching sight of Ben exiting the cockpit, she ran and leapt into his arms. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she squealed in happiness as Ben easily lifted her up in his arms. 

How could he have been so misguided? This was his _Rey_ \- beautiful, adventurous, and bold Rey. Still, he couldn’t help but inquire, “You’re not worried about your first flight?” She gave him a light peck on the nose and smiled. 

“No, not really. I know that I was really scared of leaving Orange County. Even after mentally prepping and imagining a trip to England, I never took the plunge. But this time I have you. Knowing that you’re here...well...it makes me feel safe. Sorry if that’s lame...” she nervously murmured. 

Knowing that Rey felt safe by his side caused Ben’s heart to patter in excitement. Nobody had ever put their faith in him. Not in the way that Rey did. Looking down at her soft hazel eyes, he made a promise to never let her down. Leaning down to match her height, he captured her soft lips.

Ben threaded his fingers through Rey’s hair, gentle cupping the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. The combination of her thighs squeezing around his hips and the way she playfully nipped at his bottom lip made Ben growl in satisfaction. He swung around to drop Rey down onto the nearest seat and crawled over her. Hands roaming up and down the outside of her thighs, Ben’s mind wandered towards raunchier territory.

His thoughts were clouded with daydreams of joining the mile high club when a static crackle dropped him right back down to reality. 

“This is Captain Dameron paging his co-pilot. When Benjamin Solo is done spoiling the seats on my personal plane, could he please come to the cockpit so we can takeoff? Preferably before the F.A.A. fines us for holding up the queue.” 

Rey squeaked in embarrassment and shoved Ben off. She hissed for him to go, and for a second Ben feared that he had come on too strong. Thankfully, Rey gave his bum a light tap and winked. “I’ll be here when we’re up in the air. Go!” she wheezed. Ben bent down and gave her one last peck. Reaching down to do the seatbelt on her behalf, he smiled into the kiss. Despite having flown so many miles during the length of his career, he had never been more excited for a flight.

* * *

If Rey had thought that Schiphol was busy, the main train station changed her mind. The entire placed was flooded with people. Nervous tourists and locals alike were crowded onto countless platforms as double decker trains whizzed by. Rey felt her head spin in confusion as blue and yellow trains flew down the tracks without stopping while others parked randomly - some towards the front of the platform and others towards the end.

She turned towards Ben with wide eyes and asked, “Do you know where you’re going?”

Did he know where they were going? _Did he know where they were going?_

Knowing that Rey was just nervous, Ben pushed down the knee-jerk desire to scoff. Amsterdam was his playground, and he always flew into Schiphol regardless of which European country was his final destination. It was too easy. The country was centrally located, almost everyone spoke English, and the people were... _open-minded_.

Not wanting Rey to feel made fun of, he kindly replied, “Yeah. I know where I’m going.” Snaking an arm between her knapsack and back, he pulled her into his side and explained, “I already bought you an OV-chipkaart. Which reminds me...” 

He fished around his back pocket and produced a blue plastic card. Rey took the card and immediately opened her jacket to put it away. Ben couldn’t believe how ridiculously adorable Rey could be. He watched in amusement as she safely tucked the card away within a zippered pocket inside her forest green jacket. 

“Where do they check our tickets?” Rey asked while patting her chest one more time. As if the card would have somehow disappeared in the three seconds her eyes left it.

“They don’t.” 

Ben laughed as Rey’s faced wrinkled in confusion. He pulled out his own card and flashed the chip to her. “We tap at a sensor near the entrance. And we tap again when we exit the next station. It’s pretty much based on the honor system. I mean, they’ll periodically send people through the trains to check, but it rarely happens.” 

“But what if people don’t tap!” Rey’s mind was already racing with questions when a woman’s voice sounded through the overhead speakers. 

_De trein naar Amsterdam Centraal vertrekt vanaf spoor twaalf._

Ben’s ears perked up as his hands slid downwards to catch Rey’s palm. She shot him a mischievous smile when Ben’s hand very purposely slid over the swell of her butt. He tugged her down the platform and laughed, “I’ll answer any questions you have, but we gotta catch the train first. The platform just changed.” 

Rey giggled as Ben pulled her along, the two running hand-in-hand. It was as if she had waited her whole life for this moment, and deep down she knew that this adventure wouldn’t disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Some notes for this chapter:
> 
> > _De trein naar Amsterdam Centraal vertrekt vanaf spoor twaalf._ \- The train to Amsterdam Central leaves from track twelve  
> >[OV-chipkaart](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gMOUXuwmRgCrJbXJrVhM3yRYYBtlpO-w):They look like little credit cards, and are used for transportation like busses or trains. Some larger stations have tall gates where you need to swipe through, but others have these little scanners on a stick (I don't know how else to describe it, haha) where it's based on the honor system. Don't get caught not paying your fare, though ;)  
> >[Dutch trains!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aq2cWkMF-P-pRcHf4dM4njNf4IBiFIlc): You can practically get anywhere by train/metro/bus. It's so convenient!
> 
> Honestly, Ben and Rey would have taken the metro instead of a full-on train to get to Amsterdam Centraal, but for the sake of them running down a platform, train it is! 
> 
> Next up, our Dutch adventure continues! Thank you for reading, and for the sweet comments and kudos. You guys are the best <3


	13. Chapter 13

The Dutch clearly didn’t mess around when it came to their relationship with water. The entire country was practically stitched together by a series of dams, canals, and bridges. Ben didn’t blame their precautions. Almost two-thirds of the country was vulnerable to flooding. At least the resulting architecture and landscaping lead to a picturesque view. One which Rey was currently situated within. 

Ben grinned behind his phone, happily snapping away as Rey playfully hit pose after pose. A peace sign by her eyes. A silly model-esque pop of her hip. Tossing her hair over a shoulder as she looked back at Ben with a sultry pout. 

The couple stood on a cobbled bridge arching over one of Amsterdam’s many famous canals. Dozens of bikes were chained along the black handrail, but it only added to the quaint and unique atmosphere of the capitol city.

“Ben! Come here,” called out Rey. She eagerly motioned with her hands, and her boyfriend was more than happy to oblige. He loped over and grinned as Rey wrapped an arm around his waist. Ben lifted a long arm into the air for a selfie, and cheesed at the camera as Rey pressed a kiss into his cheek. So what if the picture was somewhat blurred and half of Rey’s face was covered by her unruly and windswept locks? Ben was greedy with the memories he could capture, and safely stored away each photo.

“Wil je dat ik een foto voor je maak?”

Rey turned towards a friendly looking woman who had stopped in front of them. Before Rey could explain that she was from out of town, Ben stepped forward and replied, “Ja, is goed! Heel erg bedank.” Rey looked up at Ben in interest, but her confusion was rectified as he deposited his phone into the stranger’s hand. 

Ben pulled Rey in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Pressing their cheeks together, the couple beamed as the woman counted down and snapped a photo. “Je komt niet hier vandaan hè? Je Nederlands is best goed,” the woman chuckled. Handing the phone back to Ben, her eyes darted between the couple. 

As if an idea suddenly struck her, she fished around in her bag and pulled out a notepad and pen. Both Ben and Rey looked on in interest as she scribbled something down quickly and ripped the paper off in one fell swoop. 

Thrusting the wrinkled sheet into Ben’s hand she winked. “Neem je vriendin hiermee naar toe, geloof me, je zal me later bedanken.” With one last wave, she quickly turned down the street and disappeared down an alley. 

“What was that all about?” Rey questioned as she peered at the piece of paper in Ben’s hand. Unfortunately, the hastily scratched words made no sense to Rey whatsoever. Ben quickly replied, “Nothing serious!” The way he carefully folded the paper and slipped it into his wallet didn’t seem like “nothing” to Rey, but she dropped the subject nonetheless. 

It didn’t seem like something worth bothering Ben about. Especially since she was a woman on a mission. A very specific and edible mission called frikandelbroodje. The GPS on her phone pinged and she forcibly pushed Ben in the direction of her mecca. 

“I don’t know why you want to eat that trash anyways,” Ben groused as he tripped over his feet. She immediately stopped in her tracks and whipped around with the most offended look painted across her face. Crowding Ben against the wall, she practically snarled, “Excuse me? There is _nothing_ trashy about a deliciously hot sausage, sliced in half and stuffed into puff pastry with curry ketchup and mayo slathered all over it!” 

Ben was genuinely taken aback by the fire in Rey’s eyes as he stepped away and felt his back hit the brick wall behind him. He lifted his hands up in surrender, but Rey didn’t let up. Stepping closer she narrowed her eyes and continued, “Take it back! _Nobody_ talks about frikandel like that.” 

“Jesus Christ, woman. Fine! I’m sorry!” 

Quick as lightning, her eyes crinkled as she grinned up at Ben. Pushing up onto her toes, she planted a kiss against his slackened lips and murmured, “Good. Now let’s go feed your girlfriend, okay? I’m getting hangry.” 

What else could Ben do but nod as Rey laced her fingers with his and pulled them down the street?

* * *

The mattress underneath Rey rocked from side to side as she groaned in combination of pleasure and relief. Stretching out over the tousled sheets, her back arched as she sighed in bliss. 

“You okay?” She innocently asked while glancing over at Ben, a hungry and pained expression gracing his rather expressive features. He chocked out an affirmative and quickly turned to busy himself with putting away a bag of snacks they had purchased earlier that afternoon. 

Rey shrugged and went back to stretching. Her body was sore and tired from a full day of walking and sightseeing. “You know, when you first told me we were staying on a houseboat, I didn’t know what to expect. But this is pretty nice!” 

It did seem disappointing on paper at first. While Rey would never consider herself a snob, she did find it somewhat odd that Ben would book them a houseboat. Once Ben gestured towards the little white boat with a flourish of his hands though, it all made sense. 

The boat buoyed up and down in calm waters situated smack dab in the middle of the city center. Historical buildings no taller than two stories flanked either side of the canal, and although the area was bustling, it was quite calm once you walked down the stone steps towards the water. 

It was only her second night in the little boat, and Rey was in love. She imagined an alternate universe where she could sail the seas with Ben at the helm. She wasn’t complaining though. In fact, Rey was quite content and filled with gratitude at the moment. Prior to meeting her boyfriend she could never have imagined leaving the country. Certainly not traipsing around in a private jet with a man who traveled so much he could pass as a local. 

The thought suddenly caused her to sit up. “Hey, Ben? How do you know how to speak Dutch?” She snagged a bag of ketchup flavored Lays off the nightstand as she waited for him to answer. 

Even with his back facing Rey, she could see his shoulders visibly stiffen at the question. Ben quietly closed the cupboard he had been rummaging through and slowly turned to sit by Rey. Brushing his hair out of his eyes he replied, “Ah, my mom was an ambassador posted to the Netherlands for a little bit.”

“I’d say that sounds like a lot of fun, but your face says otherwise,” Rey gently replied as she shifted to move closer to Ben. Sitting up on her knees, she cradled his face in her palms and gave him an encouraging kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“No, I wouldn’t say it was fun,” Ben sighed. “My mom was offered this job and couldn’t pass up the opportunity. She tried to fly back and forth at first, but it was impossible to parent me. She thought it would be enough to leave me with my uncle Luke, but I started to act up.”

Rey dropped her hands down to squeeze Ben’s palms. He chewed at his bottom lip and continued, “My parents fought so much about me. They blamed each other for my behavior. Finally, mom blew up and pulled me out of school. Within two weeks I was enrolled in a private school near the Hague and that was that. We were here for three years before we moved home so I could start high school in the States.” 

“Ben, if I had known...” Rey’s voice trailed off as she looked at him with sadness. Was coming here with him selfish on her part? She was having so much fun when the city just reminded him of his broken family. He wasn’t having any of it though. 

Pulling Rey to fall into his lap, he laced his fingers together behind the small of her back. “That was a long time ago. You’re helping me make new memories here. Better memories.”

Rey sank down so she was straddling Ben’s hips. She strategically parked her bum into the space between his thighs and murmured, “Memories like when we found that little boutique and got matching socks in Dutch orange?” 

“Ye...” Ben looked up at Rey with a hint of suspicion. He swallowed the last syllable as Rey strategically ground down against his body. 

She traced the shell of his ear with her lips and whispered, “Or what about this afternoon at the Van Gogh museum? I loved seeing your favorite pieces in person.” 

A nibble at Ben’s lobe caused him to flinch and buck up into Rey. He growled her name in warning but was ignored as Rey turned her attention to his neck. Lapping at the skin underneath his chin she giggled, “How about we make another memory now?” 

“Rey, it’s not that I don’t. But we haven’t...you and I...do you want _really_ want your first time with me...here?” Ben was clearly struggling to maintain control as Rey continued to trace shapes up and down the pane of his throat with her tongue. Giving him one last nip, she sat back and laced her fingers through his hair. 

She smirked. “Do I want our first time together to happen in Amsterdam while I’m floating in a freakin’ houseboat on a historic canal? Hell, yeah I do,” laughed Rey. Freeing her hands from holding onto Ben, Rey reached down and pulled her shirt off in a single sweep. Watching the love of his life balance atop his thighs in nothing but tiny denim cutoffs and a lacy bra was the lace straw for Ben. 

Flipping her over with one arm, Ben settled on top of Rey with a wolfish smile. 

“Goddamn, I love you Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you're all having a fantastic weekend <3 This chapter's fun Dutch facts:
> 
> 1\. Yes! The country is actually prone to flooding, and depending on who you ask (and how old they are), the subject can be really upsetting. The town Mr. Mangoyogurt is from actually flooded up to the second story during a great flood in the 50's! 
> 
> 2\. _Wil je dat ik een foto voor je maak?_ Do you want me to take a photo of you guys?
> 
> 3\. _Ja, is goed! Heel erg bedankt._ Yeah, sure. Thanks a bunch!
> 
> 4\. _Je komt niet hier vandaan hé? Je Nederlands is best goed._ You're not from here, are you? Your Dutch is very good. 
> 
> 5\. _Neem je vriendin hiermee naar toe, geloof me, je zal me later bedanken. _Take your girlfriend with you to this place, believe me, you will thank me later.__  
>  __  
> 6.[Frikandelbroodje](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MMVINGZrPlEw0R6YgT_dHsLxB_yg8zDB): I LOVE eating this stuff. But it's terrible for you. They sell them a lot in snack shops, or little kiosks at the train station. It's meant to be fast food and my God, I eat so much of this stuff it kind of scares my boyfriend.  
>   
> 7\. You can rent houseboats for a fun and unique stay in the city. They are quite convenient because of the location, but they can also get pricey, too. Something tells me that price isn't an issue for Ben ;)  
>   
> 8\. Orange is the "king's color", and people will come out in droves and wear the bright color on King's Day. I've personally never dressed up though because I think it makes me look like a traffic cone, lol.  
> 9\. [Canal in Amsterdam](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XhwIGOF1fec_HLAvhsF8CtMXId_wEDxG): This is somewhere Rey would have been posing.
> 
> 10\. Ketchup is a real and actual flavor for food (mostly fast food). I LOVE the ketchup Ruffles. I think if anything, this fic just proves that I kind of have a deep love for ridiculously unhealthy foods.  
>  __  
> And that's all, folks! I hope that the little Dutch tidbits aren't too boring! I never want to assume that something is straightforward though, so hence the links and translations. Thanks a bunch for coming along with me on this little European adventure! <3  
>  __  
> Please leave a note and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you. Your lovely comments are SO appreciated <3  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

Rey’s eyes lifted up towards the sky as she took in the sight of a very modern looking hotel smack dab in the middle of Amsterdam. Her view only returned to the street when she felt the gentle tug of Ben pulling her towards the entrance. A stoic looking doorman gave the couple a nod as he pushed open a glass door and welcomed them with a polite greeting. 

Muffled clacks echoed against marble as Ben’s Lououtin oxfords scuffled against the polished floor. Finding out that the popular shoemaker serviced men wasn’t the only surprise Rey faced when her day started. A suspiciously expensive looking box had magically materialized in their room earlier that morning. As she stared at the satin ribbon adorned box on their bed, Rey couldn’t even bother to question how Ben go ahold of a suit and tie for himself.

She tentatively reached out to stroke the fabric, almost too scared to disturb its resting place perched atop the canvas covered box. Ben took a break from dressing himself and nudged the package towards Rey. 

“Go on. Open it. Think of it as an early anniversary gift,” he encouraged. Rey raised an eyebrow and muttered, “I hardly think five months and some change could be considered an anniversary.” 

Ben let out his signature warm chuckle as his fingers danced over the fabric of his tie. He tightened the knot as he replied, “Then how about a celebration gift. For being in the longest relationship in the history of my life.”

That earned him a hard smack against the head as Rey launched a pillow towards her boyfriend. A deep bellow escaped his chest as he dodged a second flying cushion. “Don’t overthink it, babe. Just open your gift!” 

The ribbon slid through Rey’s fingers like water. Rey wasn’t one for dramatics, but she couldn’t help but lift the lid so slowly one could have thought there was a live animal waiting inside. She had never handled something that looked so expensive before. Even her experience managing antiques at Kanata’s paled in comparison to what she held in her hands. Because everything about this gift just dripped and oozed with luxury. Luxury Rey had no idea what to do with.

Softly setting the lid down against the bed, her fingers skated against layers and layers of tissue paper held together at the seam with a wax seal. Her eyes immediately shot to Ben and her heart melted at the eager gleam in his eye. The man shifted back and forth on his heels in anticipation.

“Ben. This is too much,” whispered Rey. He was immediately by her side, hands cupped along her cheeks as he nosed against her face. “It’s not. ‘Too much’ is impossible when it comes to you,” he breathed. Rey reached for his lips to give him a kiss before turning to dig into the box. 

Tissue paper separated to reveal a swishy floral dress built by layer upon layer of airy chiffon. Rey choked as she lifted the garment up to see its entirety. She stared at the garment in silence for so long that Ben began to panic.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it! There’s - uh - no pressure to wear it or whatever. I just thought it would be nice for our surprise date, but I could - uh - return it. I mean...” 

Ben completely misread Rey’s silence. Her shock wasn’t from the price tag; although, she’d be lying if she said that the obvious dollar amount Ben spent was something that she’d be totally okay with. No, what left Rey speechless was how Ben wholly and absolutely understood Rey. Every detail of the garment down to the brushed brass buttons screamed “Rey”, and the woman felt her stomach flop as she finally recognized a truth: Nobody understood her more than Ben Solo. 

With a squeal, she dropped the dress back onto their bed and launched herself into Ben’s arms. Words weren’t necessary as Ben grinned over the top of her head and rubbed gentle circles over her back. 

The memory caused Rey to grin silly as she continued to walk down unfamiliar halls hand-in-hand with Ben. Thankfully the man knew where he was going, as Rey was too preoccupied with taking in all she could with the unfamiliar hotel. Ben was taking her on a surprise date, and she tried to find any clue to indicate what they were doing here. 

They turned a corner, and suddenly everything came together. If she had thought the doorman was stoic, he was downright jovial compared to the next man they ran into. Dressed in a stiff black suit, his steps were sharp as he quickly made his way over to the couple. Gesturing towards French doors hidden off the walkway he spoke. “Welcome to De Witte Zaal mister and missus Solo.”

Rey eyed Ben and smirked as his cheeks pinked. The addition of “missus” didn’t seem like it was an accident. Reading her mind, Ben muttered, “Shut up. You’ll miss the reveal.” 

The reveal? 

Rey’s questions were answered as the doors swung upon to expose an all white dining room. She gasped as she took in glittering gold Rococo inspired details weaving up and along the walls. Even the chandeliers looked like they were dripping in liquid gold and diamonds as they cast rays of light across the room. 

Ben bit back a laugh as the host attempted to politely maneuver a very shocked Rey into her seat. Once Rey was finally seated, he stepped back and clasped his hands together. “We are so happy to host you tonight. Mr. Solo has already booked the tasting menu, so we’ll begin shortly.” 

Rey nervously toyed with the hem of the tablecloth as she looked around. The nicest place she had ever dined at was the Macaroni Grill in Laguna Beach. Now she was sitting at a table with more forks than she had ever seen at once. 

Her head lifted to meet Ben’s eyes as he reached over to hold her hand. Flashing her a small smile he soothed, “Hey now, it’s okay. Just enjoy the meal!” 

Rey nervously swallowed and replied, “This is just so nice. All of it. The dress, the restaurant...how did you even find the time to do everything?” 

“We can thank the stranger who took our photo for the recommendation. The dress and the suit was a favor I called in. Poe was more than happy to dress me. Actually, he was a little _too_ happy...” 

Rey giggled. The overpriced oxfords suddenly made a lot of sense. She gave his hand a grateful squeeze and let go as their servers appeared with an amuse bouche. As plate after plate arrived, Rey soon found her insecurities melting away with each mouthwatering bite of new food. Unfamiliar and exciting flavors danced in combination over her palette, and she had to consciously stop herself from moaning on more than one occasion. 

It certainly helped that she was head over heels with her dining partner. It could have been easy for the atmosphere to feel stuffy and thick, but Ben’s easy going laughter and endless barrage of jokes and quips kept a grin on Rey’s face. It was this amiable and kind nature that allowed the man to worm his way into her heart. 

By the time dessert arrived, Rey’s cheeks felt sore from laughing so much. The waiter arrived just in time to set down a beautifully plated cake accented with a dusting of cocoa powder. 

“Happy Anniversary,” the man congratulated before turning on his heel and disappearing. 

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the cake with celebratory words scribbled across its plate. Surprise turned to confusion, and then understanding as her head snapped up to look at Ben. 

“Oh har har har,” Rey groused. Ben’s shoulders shook as he tried to contain his laughter. He choked, “What? ‘Happy Anniversary’ sounded way better than ‘Happy Longest Relationship’!” 

Rey would have thrown her napkin across the table at Ben if there wasn’t a very judgmental looking hostess posted up behind their table. Their chuckles died down, and then Ben suddenly took on a very serious expression. One cough, then two, and then he cleared his throat a final time. 

“Uh, Rey. In all seriousness, being in love with you for the past few months has really changed my life. And I know that sounds hyperbolic, but I really mean it. I’ve never felt _home_ , you know? But with you, I’ve realized that I was looking for it in all the wrong places...” 

He reached into his suit jacket and Rey nearly dropped her fork in shock. Before her brain could reach her mouth she blurted out, “Oh my God are you proposing?” 

“What?! Why would you—“ 

“I mean, not that I haven’t—“

“...wait, you’ve thought about—“

“...No! Yes! Wait, have you...” 

Silence descended upon the table as Ben awkwardly withdrew his hand. His fist was clenched around something too small to be an engagement ring box, and Rey felt her heart sink in disappointment. 

_Why was she disappointed?_

Covering her face with her palms she sighed, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I feel like I ruined whatever you were about to say or do.” She peeked through her fingers when Ben laughed and gently pried her hands away. 

“Don’t apologize. I love you. All of you. Even the part that likes to interrupt me,” teased Ben. His hand unfurled to reveal a shiny gold key. Rey picked it up and turned it over in confusion. She had never seen the key or the touristy windmill keychain it hung from. Arching an eyebrow at Ben she asked, “What’s this?” 

“It’s a key. Ah, _our_ key, if you’d like...” 

“I see that. And it opens....”

“Our home.” 

Ben stole the breath right out of her lungs. Feeling the weight of the cool metal in her palm, she stared down at it in shock. When did Ben have the time to look for a house? The implications of the action caused her heart to stutter. 

He reached across the table to hold her hand and explained, “You don’t have to say ‘yes’. And if you hate the place, we can find something else that works. But I wanted, no, I _needed_ you to know that I’m all in. You’re it for me.” 

Rey didn’t know what to say. She simply stared at the table in silence. 

Beginning to worry over Rey’s lack of response, Ben quickly added, “It’s nothing crazy! I’ve been meaning to settle back down in Laguna to be near you anyways, so I picked a place you might like. It’s a cute little bungalow off of PCH. Just two bedrooms. Actually, it’s kind of a fixer-upper. But I thought we could do it together. You know, really make it ours.” 

He slowly rambled on and on about the house until Rey suddenly burst into tears. Ben looked alarmed as he fumbled around in panic. The staff awkwardly looked anywhere but their table as Ben attempted to dab at Rey’s eyes from across the table with his shirt sleeve. 

Rey wiped underneath her eyes and let out a wet laugh, further confusing Ben. He tilted his head and nervously chuckled, “Is that a good laugh? A bad laugh? Throw me a bone, Rey.” 

“A good laugh. A fantastic laugh,” she replied while continuing to dry her tears. 

He could have offered her a cardboard shack, for all Rey cared. Nobody had ever wanted her enough to stay. Not her parents. Not any past lover. Not even Finn or Rose. But Ben? Ben was staying. He was choosing Rey, and by the look in his honeyed eyes, Rey could tell that he wanted nothing more than to know that she’d choose him right back. 

Ben’s eyes immediately lit up like fireworks in the sky as Rey let out a shaky nod. “Yes, Ben. Let’s do this!” she gushed in excitement. If the waiter had been confused before, it only compounded as Ben rushed out of his seat and pulled Rey up into a bone crushing hug. Fancy restaurant and fine dining be damned, he was going to celebrate with Rey. 

The future was frightening and unsure, but they were going to handle it together as a team. Littering Rey’s face with light kisses, he ignored her quiet squeals of protest as she pressed her hands against his chest. 

“Ben! Settle down, you goof!” she playfully protested. When he was finally satisfied at covering as much square footage of her face as possible, he settled back into his seat. The staff only reappeared when they felt the couple were safely calmed and ready to continue dessert. 

The rest of the meal finished up with little fanfare. Once Ben finished paying, the couple left to wander the nighttime streets of Amsterdam. With no real direction in mind, the snaked up and down the picturesque canals while sneaking kisses along the magical cobbled streets.

The couple took a break once they reached Kerkstraat. Moonlight bounced off of Rey’s upturned nose as she lifted her face towards the sky. Everything about the warmth of Ben’s chest pressed against her back just felt right. He mindlessly skated his fingers up and down the edges of her arms as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. 

“I love you, Rey.” 

She tipped her head back to lean against his strong chest and murmured, “I love you, too.” 

They were happy to bask in the glow of the next chapter of their lives when Ben’s phone interrupted the moment. A shrill ring echoed into the quiet night, and Ben fumbled with his pockets in search of the device. He shot his girlfriend an apologetic look and stepped away to pick up. 

He was too far for Rey to hear every word, but the man was close enough for her to catch a furrow in his brow. He paced in agitation, hand waving wildly in the air as his voice slowly climbed in volume. Ben got so loud she could catch the tail-end of the conversation right before he hung up. 

“...fine, fine, _fine_! I’ll be there...no, I don’t want to fucking...okay, sorry. Jesus Christ, I didn’t...okay. _OKAY_!” he shouted before slamming the phone back into his pocket. Rey nervously hovered around the perimeter as she watched her boyfriend run his hands through his hair in frustration. 

Ben finally let out an exasperated sigh and walked back to throw his arms around Rey’s neck. He pulled her into his chest to breathe in lungfuls of her scent in an attempt to calm himself down. She instinctively rubbed soothing circles into his back as Rey patiently waited for Ben to gather himself. 

“I hate to cut our time in Amsterdam short, but I need to go to The Hague a little early to meet my mother. Apparently there’s some paperwork I still need to sort out about the family estate. We still have property here,” he explained. 

Rey pulled back to look at him in curiosity. “Oh! Your mother lives here?” 

“No, no. She still lives in that fucking mansion in Newport Beach. She’s just in town visiting some old buddies from her stint here. Although, I wouldn’t put it past the woman to find out from Poe that I’m in town and try to corner me...” 

He smiled as Rey hugged him tighter, oblivious to the pensive thought on her face. She felt premature nerves flutter in her stomach at the thought of meeting her boyfriend’s mother for the first time. As if that wasn’t nerve inducing enough, she was an ex-ambassador on her home turf. 

Ben brushed a loose hair from Rey’s face and continued, “I’ll drop you off at the Peace Palace beforehand. You can check out the sights while I’m busy.” 

Rey made sure to bury her face into his chest so Ben couldn’t catch her crestfallen look. Despite taking such a big step forward by agreeing to move in together, she couldn’t help but feel saddened as a traitorous and dangerous voice whispered that Ben didn’t want her to meet his mother. 

Was he worried that she wasn’t good enough? Or maybe moving in together wasn’t as big of a deal to Ben as it was to Rey. He did say that he needed a home anyways. Why not plant it in Laguna Beach where Rey could conveniently help look after his place while he returned to galavanting around the globe?

As a dark cloud descended upon Rey’s mind, she never felt further away from Ben as she did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> [De Witte Zaal](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RG6Bv8JLs6-2EvpE0n7PvhMuGhe-AaOR): Translates to "The White Room". It's the oldest restaurant in Amsterdam, founded in 1885! It's such a treat, and bit of a hidden gem. I personally love this place, even though it's where Mr. Mango found out the hard way that he didn't like Yuzu, haha. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Next chapter, Ben deals with Leia, and we find out whether or not these two suck at communication.


	15. Chapter 15

Ben speedily made his way towards the American Embassy while fighting a nagging sense of discomfort thrumming in the back of his head. Like a prickly splinter wedged underneath his skin, he couldn’t shake the uncomfortable sensation from his head. Ben couldn’t even focus on the fact that he was finally meeting his mother face-to-face after so many years sharing terse phone calls and half-hearted greeting cards sent on lonely holidays. 

Everything was fine, but also not, and Ben couldn’t quite put a finger on why things didn’t seem quite right with Rey.

When they woke in Den Hague that morning, Rey was her typical cheery self. Only, she was a little _too_ enthusiastic. A little _too_ eager. Especially in the way she happily pushed Ben out the door and insisted that she could entertain herself for the day.

“Don’t worry about me! Go enjoy lunch with your mum,” she encouraged with a stiff kiss to his cheek.

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave with me? I can show your where the museum is...”

Rey only shook her head and disappeared in a flash, leaving Ben to stand in the hallway befuddled while staring door to their hotel room now shut in his face. He could have sworn that there was a strain in Rey’s eye and a grit to her teeth, but what could he say? They’d never really fought before, and he certainly didn’t want to start now. At least not while he’s lamely handling the stress of dealing with his mother.

He crossed the street to walk towards a small cafe located across from the Embassy while figuring out how to talk to Rey about her sudden change in demeanor. Sliding into Leia’s favorite booth in the back, he waved down a waitress to order an espresso before he continued to brood over the issue at hand.

God, was he so confused that he might actually ask his mother for advice on women? He didn’t think that he did anything to offend Rey. Besides, he wasn’t sure how one even approached that conversation. He couldn’t just say, “Hey, why are you acting more cheerful than normal?” And then what would he do? Accuse her of being fake? Ben Solo may not be an expert in emotional maturity, but even he knew that line of questioning wouldn’t go over well in general. 

Meanwhile, Rey curled up into herself while tugging the comforter up higher. Her face was lightly illuminated by the dim glow of her laptop as she turned on her side to face the screen. A soft trill sounded from the speakers before it abruptly ended with a familiar and shrill cry of excitement.

“Peanut! Oh my God, how is...” Finn’s voice trailed off when he noticed Rey’s distinct lack of enthusiasm. His brows furrowed in response to her lackluster mood.

Rose’s face suddenly popped up into the frame as she obliviously shoved Finn off to the side. “Sweetie I’ve _missed_ you! You have to fill us in on...” 

The couple immediately looked towards each other in concern before turning to face the camera again. This time Rose’s voice lowered to a softer tone as she restarted her sentence. “Is everything okay, hon?” 

Rey worried at her bottom lip before muttering, “Look, I _know_ that I’m being totally _stupid_ about Ben...”

“Eh, eh, eh,” Finn tutted. He wagged his finger at the camera and scolded, “What do we say?” 

“Finn! I am an adult woman who...” 

“ _Rey_.” 

She sighed, “Self-deprecation is not a form of self-defense.” 

Finn beamed at the camera and waved for Rey to continue. She rolled her eyes at her big brother and slowly explained why she was currently wrapped up in bed and not living life to the fullest in The Hague. Her heart continued to swell and sting as Finn and Rose listened with intention and empathy. 

Rey knew that she’d desperately miss the couple when they moved, but the extent was never as clear as it was right in this moment. 

“Peanut, I don’t want to sound condescending but have you considered talking to the poor guy?” 

“Obviously! But I didn’t want to come across as needy or pushy. I mean, this is his _mother_ , and their relationship is already difficult enough as it is. Plus, we haven’t exactly had our first fight yet, and...I don’t want the first one to be my fault...” 

Rose gently cut in, “That’s not how fights work. Instead of focusing on where to assign fault, thing of it as an exercise in communication. Besides, you ought to trust Ben - trust that he can be compassionate and understanding of your feelings.” 

Rey buried her face into her pillow and groaned. 

“I can’t hear you when you’re being melodramatic,” Finn teased. He cackled in laughter as Rey remained motionless, save for raising her hand just enough to flip him off. Rose giggled, feeling relief that Rey was cheering up enough to joke around. The three continued to catch up, finally ending the conversation with a promise from Rey to visit Manhattan and to talk to Ben. 

She hung up with a smile on her face, and quickly raced to shower. After all, she had somewhere to be.

* * *

Ben heard his mother before he saw her. Her voice was unmistakable, even as it floated above the general ambiance of a café’s afternoon chatter. She was barking orders into the phone, looking as regal and powerful as ever. Even though Leia Organa had been retired for many years, she still dressed like she was ready to face a war room of U.N. officials. 

Clad head-to-toe in a matching white Chanel tweed suit, the woman didn’t even bother taking off her Gucci sunglasses until after she settled in across from Ben and had ordered a black coffee and a large plate of poffertjes.

Ben nearly snorted. His mother only ever drank her coffee black. She’d famously turn her nose up at anything else, and often rambled to a younger Ben about maintaining the _purity_ of the roast. Even as a child he remembered his mother complaining about how much sugar people put in their coffees and how terribly unhealthy American drinkers were. 

“Sugar is a _killer_ , Ben. You ought to limit your consumption of it!” Leia would repeat over and over again to a bored and pre-pubescent Ben. 

However, her campaign against sugar apparently ended when it came to a plate of miniature pancakes doused in butter and powdered sugar. 

Leia folded her hands across the table and leveled a steely stare at her son before simply greeting, “Hello, Benjamin.” 

Now Ben actually snorted out loud. “Really, mom? That’s it?” 

Leia wasn’t impressed. Not in the least. She flatly replied, “What do you want me to say, Benjamin? After the...incident....you just disappeared. You basically ran away from home. I lost my husband that night. And my son.” 

“I didn’t exactly feel welcomed at home.” 

“Are you seriously trying to blame...” 

Ben cut Leia off with a pained grunt and a shake of his head. This was why he had avoided seeing his mother for so long. No matter how hard he tried, Ben could never seem to run fast enough to escape his past. Especially when his mother was looking at him with an omniscient gaze. If he could, he would have continued to keep their correspondence to curt phone calls where only the most necessary of words were exchanged. 

He suddenly jolted from surprise as he felt Leia’s warm hand rest over his clenched fist. Had his mother’s skin always been this weathered? Ben looked down in shock as he slowly realized just how much his mother had aged since he last saw her as a teenager. Her next words further surprised the man who suddenly felt like a child in front of his mother.

“That’s the thing about our pasts, Benjamin. They shape us into who we are in the present. So no matter how much you try to let it die, you’ll never really be able to outrun something that is inherently _you_.” 

She ran her thumb along the back of his hand, drawing out faint memories from boyhood when his mother would comfort him after a nasty fall or when a bully called him Dumbo. “Mom, I...” Ben could barely choke out the words. 

“I know, sweetheart. I know. And it’s okay.” Leia gave his hand a tight squeeze, and then let go as a waitress reappeared with more coffee and a plate of poffertjes. Ben took advantage of the interruption to recollect his thoughts, feeling as if the weight of a lifetime of regrets was slowly being lifted from his shoulders. 

The strength of a bond between mother and son was apparent in the way Leia happily watched her son eat his dessert. She didn’t have to say it - Ben just knew that his mother had forgiven him a very long time ago. 

The pair tentatively moved the conversation somewhere less painful. Although they had made much progress, wounds still took time to heal. Still, Leia was happy that her son was actually talking to her again. As long as he was willing to meet her part way, she was sure that there was nothing broken that couldn’t be mended. 

Politely dabbing at the corners of her mouth, Leia made sure her mouth was clear before asking, “So, when is your mysterious girlfriend stopping by? Is she running late?” She looked hopefully towards the entrance, as if the woman would mysteriously appear. 

“What? No. She’s just kind of hanging out today,” grumbled Ben. 

Leia’s eyebrow shot up as she addressed her son, doing her best to school her voice into something that didn’t sound like a scold. “You’re moving in with the woman. Surely the idea of meeting your mother wouldn’t have seemed like such a stretch?”

“Who told you I was moving in with Rey?” Ben silently made plans to murder Poe in his sleep. The big mouthed bastard. As if she could read his mind, Leia sighed, “If you had really wanted to keep the move a secret, you probably shouldn’t have used a real estate agent who happened to be my best friend.” 

Damn. Ben knew that he shouldn’t have asked Amilyn Holdo for help, but he was so nervous about buying a home for the first time. To have the best agent broker the deal was a risk he had to take, and apparently he was paying for that right now. 

Leia warily continued, “Did she...did she not want to meet me?” 

“Fuck, it’s not like that. I didn’t invite her. I just thought...”

“ _Language_ , Ben. You do realize what this looks like to the poor girl, right?” Leia chastised. 

No. He didn’t. But the gears in his head began to slowly turn, and soon Ben’s eyes widened as clarity set in. He wanted to smack himself as Rey’s sudden change in demeanor began to make sense. Her fear of abandonment and insecurities regarding never being good enough was probably compounded at the moment. 

Ben rubbed at his face as he panicked. “I...I didn’t mean to make her feel like I was hiding her from you. It’s just that I haven’t actually seen you in ages... and we fight all the damn time. I didn’t want Rey to see me like that.”

Even after all these years of distance, Leia swiftly leaned into her role as a mother. She gave Ben a reassuring pat and smiled. “Sweetheart, I don’t know who this woman is. But if she can get _you_ to settle down and plant roots, then I believe that she must be remarkable. And remarkable women are not frightened by a little bit of hard work.” 

“Are you calling dating me ‘hard work’, mom?”

Leia winked and waved for the waitress to get the check. Fishing around her bag for her wallet she laughed, “Stop being an idiot and go find your lady. And when you’re done making it up to her, let’s grab dinner. I’m in town for another day, so how does dinner at the hotel restaurant sound?”

“Sure, sure. And what about the paperwork you needed me to sign?” 

Leia stood and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. Sliding her sunglasses over her eyes she chuckled, “Oh, that boring stuff? I had Amilyn take care of it _ages_ ago.” 

As Leia swept away, Ben could only gape at her retreating figure before bursting out into laughter. Leia Organa was truly something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend guys! 
> 
> Not too much Rey and Ben together this chapter, but they'll make up for it next chapter. I promise! Oh, and let's talk about poffertjes. They're basically pancakes the size of U.S. dollar coin. But hoooooly shit, I can inhale plate after plate of these bad boys. They're consumed with just butter and some powdered sugar. It's simple, but SO good. 
> 
> As always thank you for your continual support and for reading along! <3


	16. Chapter 16

Logic would have dictated that Rey shouldn’t run around the streets of an unfamiliar and foreign city by herself. But Rey never prided herself on being logical. After all, it wasn’t logic that lead the woman to move to Laguna Beach in the first place. Besides, she wasn’t the type to wait around for her man to pull his head out of his ass. 

Rey was all action. Right now that action dictated that she go after what she wanted. And there was nothing she wanted more than Benjamin Solo. 

Her Keds pounded the cobbled streets of The Hague as she ran towards the address Ben had left in case of emergencies. She sent quiet prayers of thanks that her cellphone carrier allowed minimal data usage for free. Following the GPS, she turned a sharp corner and ran smack dab into a brick wall. 

Stumbling backwards, she gasped as the wall suddenly grew arms and encircled her waist. Looking upwards, she let out of a huff of amusement as she realized that the barrier she had collided with was actually the torso of her boyfriend. 

“Funny stumbling into you here,” he joked, fingers spreading out to pull her closer to his warm body. 

Rey rolled her eyes in response and shifted forward to give him a hello kiss. She pulled back just far enough to speak to him without losing their skin-to-skin contact. “I need to talk to you, Ben. Can we go to a coffeeshop?” she asked. 

“In the Netherlands, that doesn’t mean what you think it means. But yes. Let’s talk,” he replied. Their hands looped together in a tight grip, and Ben lead her down an unfamiliar street before a quaint little cafe came into their view. It was right by the water, and definitely looked like a place only locals frequented. 

Rey smiled as she listened to Ben speak Dutch to a young waitress. She was happy to let him order her usual as she watched small boats lazily bob in the calm water. While Dutch wasn’t exactly famous for being the sexiest of languages, Rey still found herself loving the way Kylo formed words in his mouth. 

The way the vowels sat in the back of his throat had a husky note to them, and nothing screamed “sexy” like hearing her boyfriend nearly growl his sentences. She shifted to lean her chin against her palm and teased, “Say that again. The word you just said.” 

He arched a brow towards Rey and replied, “Suiker.” 

“And what does that mean?” 

Ben chuckled at the way Rey’s eyes glittered while she silently mouthed the word to herself. “It means ‘sugar’. I was telling the waitress no sugar in my coffee,” he replied. Rey reached across the table to run a single finger along the back of Ben’s palm. The digit circled and slid against his skin, causing Ben to shiver at the light touch.

“I’ll give you some _suiker_ tonight,” she breathed.

“Are...are you trying to hit on me?” Ben laughed in the full-bodied way that made Rey’s insides melt. He flipped his hand over to hold Rey’s hand and gave her a light squeeze. They continued to give each other goofy smiles, even as the waitress returned to set two mugs of coffee down on the table. 

Ben continued, “Look, before we discuss anything _suiker_ related, I need to apologize. It was...uhm...brought to my attention that leaving you alone in the hotel room was really insensitive of me...” 

“No, no!” Rey insisted as she shifted to be closer to Ben. “I should have said something to you about how I felt being left behind! I didn’t want you to think I felt entitled to time with your mother! 

The couple looked at each other in silence before simultaneously bursting into laughter. Ben chuckled, “I guess we ought to work on our communication, huh?” Rey nodded and continued to gently hold onto Ben’s hand as she stood from her seat. Leaning across the table, she planted a kiss against his nose.

His eyes shined with adoration as the woman in front of him giggled in happiness. If someone had told him that he’d fall in love with the woman who once threatened to kick his ass with Krav Maga, he’d tell them they were insane. 

Who would have thought that the girl he had heard so much about, the woman who could somehow inhale a pound of tacos without losing her sex appeal, changed his life by giving Ben Solo a chance. 

He chuckled at the sight of Rey stealthily adding two orders of Dutch apple pie to their order. Ben knew he was lucky. Because it could only take a woman with as much resolve and stubbornness as Rey to shatter his feeble walls. Besides, maybe he was the type of man that did well with a few shakes and pinches when he was being stupid. 

Which happened to be a lot of the time. 

Rey began to dig into her pie, completely nonplussed at the whipped cream clinging onto her chin. She silently pointed at Ben, and then the second slice of pie, in a silent demand that he join her culinary pursuits. 

“You know we’re eating dinner in, like, and hour, right?” He chided, yet still cut off a corner of the crust. 

“Yeah, yeah. You act like I’m not going to eat this slice, half of yours, and then scarf down dinner at whatever restaurant you take me to after,” she teased. 

Ben rolled his eyes and reached over to wipe cream off her chin. The stubborn fluff of dairy somehow managed to stay even through her chewing and talking. He sucked his thumb between his lips, laving at his digit with a smirk as Rey’s eyes widened and her cheeks pinked. 

“Speaking of dinner, how does a meal sound with my mom? She invited us to dine at her hotel tomorrow night.” 

Rey’s eyes lit up at the invitation. She rubbed at her chin and mused, “Do you think she’ll like me? I just came out of nowhere...” 

Despite all the fuss about not meeting Leia, Rey was feeling a trickle of nerves settle in her stomach. Leia was a sharp woman. You had to be as a female ambassador navigating sensitive situations and conflicts. Poe had also mentioned that the elder woman was fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and family. 

Even the gaping distance between herself and her son couldn’t stop Leia from fretting from the perimeter. Rey loved Ben like nobody else, but even she had to sheepishly admit that things might not look as wholesome from the outside. 

After all, she was a big ol’ nobody from San Diego who stomped into town and somehow managed to capture the attention of Benjamin Solo. And now he was taking her on a jaunt across Europe. 

Oh, and he bought her a house. 

Knowing what she knew about a certain demographic in Orange County, she wasn’t sure that the words “gold digger” could have been screamed any louder. 

“Hey. _Hey_. I know that look,” Ben softly interrupted her thoughts. Rey looked up in surprise as Ben slowly shook his head. “You get this look on your face when you start thinking things that aren’t true.” 

“Don’t you think...that you and me... our differences might look suspicious...” 

The skin around Ben’s eyes creased as a broad smile graced his features. Apple pie long forgotten, he pushed aside the plates to hold Rey’s hands once again. They were warm and clammy against his palm, and he wanted nothing more than to soothe her concerns. 

“You’re right, Rey. It is suspicious. How did a wayward pilot land a woman so ardent and grounded? How did an anxious boy who only knew how to run from his problems get a woman like you to fall in love with him? A woman who courageously faces her doubts and demons? You are the only steadfast and _good_ thing in my life. And anyone with half a brain could see that I don’t deserve you.” 

Rey bit at the bottom of her lip, eyes cast downward in pleasure and embarrassment. “I love you, too,” she whispered. 

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and replied, “My mom is going to love you. In fact, she’ll probably see you as the daughter she never had. There’s no way she’s not going to fall in love with that cheeky mouth of yours.” 

Ben watched Rey swell with excitement and silently thought that if he had it his way, he’d make it official. Rey deserved to have a family, and Leia would make a fantastic mother-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When things are tough IRL, you make things better by writing as much fluff as possible. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if its the Dutch in general or just Mr. Mango, but they put raisins in their apple pie! Surprisingly, it's pretty darn good. I'd highly recommend giving it a try this holiday season. It's a staple in our household!
> 
> Next up, Leia makes a reappearance! Thank you for reading <3


	17. Chapter 17

Rey was going to punch Ben in the throat. Honest to God, she was going to deal the biggest ass whopping of the century. The fact that he was clearly stifling laughter only aided her irritation. Despite Rey’s insistence on worming her arm out of Ben’s iron clad grip, he only doubled down on his efforts to literally keep his girlfriend in hand.

“Benjamin Solo, you are an _asshole_ ,” she seethed between clenched teeth. By this point, he wasn’t even humoring Rey by pretending to take the situation seriously. Rey continued to twist in his hold, and squealed as he latched his other arm around her waist to better restrain the flailing woman.

“Don’t be melodramatic,” he chided, grinning into her hair as he pulled the woman in towards his chest. Never one to give up, she still continued to writhe and gripe at the situation. The pair fought for dominance until someone cleared their throat behind the couple. 

Rey struggled out of Ben’s arms. Cheeks inflamed, her embarrassment only grew as she met Leia Organa’s interested gaze. Her eyebrow lifted at the sight of Rey wrestling with the hem of her t-shirt. The clingy cotton had somehow managed to get bunched up during her tussle with Ben, flashing a peek of navel and tan skin. 

Rey tumbled forward with a hand outstretched. “Hello! I’m Rey, Ben’s girlfriend!” She cast a hidden glare towards the man, sending him silent threats.

Leia’s eyes flickered with amusement as she took hold of Rey’s hand. Instead of a shake, Leia tugged the taller woman into her embrace. Patting Rey on the shoulder, Leia breathed, “I’m so happy to finally meet you.” 

They broke apart, and Leia immediately turned her attention to Ben. Squeezing her son’s face between her palms, she had no qualms about peppering kisses across the cheeks of her fully grown and adult son. 

“Come, come! I have reservations!” Leia exclaimed before sweeping in front of the couple to enter the hotel. Taking advantage of Leia’s momentary distraction by a member of hotel staff, Rey spun to face Ben. 

She hissed, “You told me _not_ to dress up because we were having a _casual_ lunch at a _casual_ cafe with your mother. Which is why I’m wearing fucking Birkenstocks, khaki shorts, and a t-shirt, Ben!” 

“And you look beautiful,” he nonchalantly replied without missing a beat. Tossing an arm over her shoulder, he gave his girlfriend a misbehaving smile.

Rey shook him off and growled, “We are at the _Waldorf Astoria_. You made it sound like we going to hang out at the freaking Courtyard or something! How could you let me out of the hotel room looking like this!” 

Ben sighed. Didn’t Rey know that what she wore was the last thing that mattered? It wasn’t like the Solo-Organa-Skywalker clan was the most traditional of sorts when it came to old money. His uncle spent his fortune taking care of a sheep farm somewhere in Ireland. And sure, his mother was an ambassador, but she was hardly the type to be impressed by luxury goods. 

Even if she was clad head-to-toe in Dior today. 

He stopped and pulled Rey to look at him. Lightly brushing the tip of his nose against her cheek he whispered, “You are stunning no matter what you wear. I wanted you to be comfortable, and most importantly, yourself.”

Rey muttered underneath her breath that she could have been just as comfortable and herself in closed toe shoes. It was too late to do anything about her wardrobe though, so she reluctantly returned to holding Ben’s hand as he followed his mother into a lavish dining room. She rolled her eyes at Ben’s cheeky smirk and nudged him in the rib. 

“This isn’t over,” she threatened. 

“Oh, I hope it isn’t.” 

As per Leia’s usual style, the trio settled into a private booth hidden by thick velvet curtains. Strangely enough, despite the rather snobbish attitude of host who audibly sniffed at Rey’s attire, she felt herself relaxed in the presence of Leia. 

Ben’s mother held a warm and soft expression as she sat across the couple. She watched as the pair naturally gravitated towards each other. Their shoulders were pressed together with Rey’s head tilted towards Ben. Leia’s keen eye caught the tablecloth shifting lightly across the table. If she had to guess, Ben was trying to calm his girlfriend by rubbing circles into her knee. 

“So,” Leia began as she delicately shook out a napkin and gently placed it into her lap. “Are we thinking a Fall wedding or Spring? I would be more than happy to offer the family estate as a venue, but I’m sure that Amilyn could find another—”

Ben and Rey choked at the same time. Water dribbled down Rey’s chin while Ben whacked a fist against his chest. 

“Mom! Don’t you think you could have waited until at least after they’ve served the amuse-bouches to bring up wedding talk?” 

Leia huffed, “I see. So we’re doing it the hard way.” 

“Excuse me?” Rey timidly asked. 

“Oh, you know. Pretending that you’re not absolutely besotted with each other. Dancing around one another, thinking that you’re being sly when literally everyone except yourselves can see what’s going on.” 

Leia lazily waved towards the waiter, making a pouring gesture into her mouth. She then brought her palms together, then far apart, to signify a large quantity. 

“ _Mom_. We’re at a Michelin rated restaurant,” Ben hissed at his mother’s lackadaisical attitude. 

“Right. I see that the man wearing flip-flops is suddenly concerned with appearances. Either way, I’m a regular. They know me here.”

Rey didn’t know what was funnier - Leia’s candidness or Ben’s growing embarrassment at his mother’s antics. Apparently, neither rules nor propriety mattered when it came to Leia Organa. That much was clear when the waiter shortly reappeared with a wine glass in tow.

A glass filled with so much alcohol that a sneeze could have caused the burgundy liquid to spill over. 

That was what did it for Rey. She covered her face, shoulders shaking in muted laughter at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. Ben ran a tired hand across his face and let out a quiet chuckle of his own. The soft skin around Rey’s eyes crinkled as she turned towards the waiter. 

“I’ll have one of those, please,” she giggled while pointing to the glass quickly emptying in Leia’s hand. The elder woman flashed a wink, and lifted her glass up in salute.

* * *

Much to Ben’s relief, the rest of lunch went by without any further awkward discussion regarding marriage; however, he did feel a twinge of guilt for getting upset with Leia. With Luke doing God knows what and Han gone, the woman was lonely. For all the work she did to keep countries united and politicians happy, her own family was shattered and spread apart. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise that idea of a wedding and Ben finally coming home and actually staying for once was too good of an opportunity for Leia to pass up. 

And judging by the way Leia flashed Rey warm motherly gazes once only reserved for Ben and how Rey reciprocated with adoration and affection, a shotgun wedding suddenly didn’t seem crazy at all. 

He quietly listened in as Rey and Leia made plans to grab lunch and visit Restoration Hardware once they returned home. With Leia Organa being, well, Leia Organa, she already had all the details on the new home Ben had bought. The woman was decidedly not impressed with what a fixer upper it was, but relented when Rey jumped in to earnestly defend her boyfriend. 

“Ben showed me photos, and it’s honestly stunning. I can’t believe he found a place with bay windows looking out towards the sea! Plus, I’m really good with my hands,” she explained. 

“You got that right,” Ben snorted underneath his breath, which earned him a stealthy, yet painful, pinch to the thigh. Leia ignored her son and argued, “If you use my general contractor, you can get settled down sooner!” 

_And subsequently marry my dolt of a son quicker_ , Ben heard between the lines. 

Rey turned to flash a bashful smile at Ben. Her chin lifted up as she met his gaze and replied, “Using a contractor would be easier, but Ben and I really want to make this our home. I know it won’t be easy, but it’ll be ours.” 

His throat tightened at the look Rey was giving him. There was nothing but excitement and sincerity in her eyes. 

“Very well, then. At least let me help with some of the furniture. I never got to send Ben off to college and do the whole motherly thing. It would mean a lot to me if you’d like me help out in some way,” Leia offered. 

Rey happily agreed, and the two women chattered about mid-century modern furniture while Ben was left to his own thoughts. 

It was all surreal to him in the best way possible. If someone had told him just a year ago that he’d have a girlfriend, he probably would have laughed in their face right before crawling into bed with a nameless model or flight attendant he picked up on his travels.

If someone had told Benjamin Solo that said girlfriend would not only be moving in with him, but arguing with his mother over the pros and cons of digital kitchen appliances? 

He’d probably make a mental note to lay off the drugs for a while.

By now, Rey had left Ben’s side in favor of sitting next to Leia. The two women peered down at Rey’s phone as she excitedly shared inspiration images on Pinterest. The younger woman scrolled through the app while Leia added positive comments and advice here and there. Ben couldn’t help but smile at the scene before him. 

Despite what the world thought of Benjamin Solo, his previous antics during bachelorhood wasn’t due to some deep rooted love for partying and spending his mother’s fortune. 

It was probably due to the fact that he felt like he didn’t deserve any of _this_. 

A family. A future. A direction. 

Rey’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and he jerked back to the present. “What was that, babe?” he asked. 

She gave him a cute little pout and repeated, “Do you think it’ll be too much to paint to exterior yellow? We don’t have a H.O.A., but I don’t want to annoy our neighbors.” 

Ben reached across the table and stroked the back of Rey’s palm. He gave her a soft smile and replied, “Anything you want, sweetheart. Anything at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious, the Waldorf Astoria in the Netherlands is actually in Amsterdam, and not in the Hague! 
> 
> Our boy is _smitten_ isn't he? Next up, we head on home, but not before making a pitstop.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading guys!


End file.
